Wish You Love Me
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Nona, aku tahu jika perjodohan kita ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan. Namun, bukan berarti kita berdua tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Daripada terus menerus memikirkannya dan merasa tertekan, bukankah lebih baik kita berusaha untuk menikmatinya, Ne'/[Shikamaru- Temari Fanfic-'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You']
1. Chapter 1

'Wish You Love Me'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku no Temari

Rate: T

Setting/ Genre: AU/ Romance

Warning: typo, cerita mainstream, missing word, OOC, dll.

Summary: ' _Hm, Karena kau menyambut kedatanganku dengan cara yang tak biasa, maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu, bocah! Semoga kau merasa terkesan atas apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu nanti/Cukup, tidak ada lagi perdebatan diantara kita, Nona! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakanmu ini/Kau lupa, siapa yang sebenarnya bocah diantara kita, bodoh?!_ /[Shikamaru-Temari Fanfic-'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You']

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Don't Like Don't Read!

Please Enjoy Reading!

No Flame!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Permisi Nona. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria kepada seorang gadis _blonde_ yang sejak lima menit kedatangannya ke dalam restoran bintang lima tersebut, tampak kebingungan mencari keberadaan seseorang di dalam sana.

"Ah, Tentu. Apa kau tahu dimana letak meja yang telah dipesan atas nama Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya gadis cantik bernama Sabaku no Temari tersebut kepada sang pelayan pria di hadapannya.

Sang pelayan pria tersebut mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis ke arah Temari. "Mari saya antarkan Nona. Tuan muda Shikamaru telah menunggu Anda sejak setengah jam yang lalu," Temari tampak tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataan sang pelayan pria tersebut.

Pasalnya, Temari memang sengaja datang terlambat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang calon tunangan yang dijodohkan oleh Ayahnya kepadanya tersebut, karena jujur saja Temari sama sekali tidak berminat terhadap perjodohan konyol dan menggelikan ini!

Tentu saja Temari mengatakan jika hal perjodohan ini konyol dan menggelikan, karena pemuda yang dipilihkan oleh Ayahnya itu adalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang masih berusia lima belas tahun! Itu artinya pemuda itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama tingkat tiga, sama seperti adik bungsunya yang bernama Gaara.

Sementara Temari sendiri kini telah menginjak usia delapan belas tahun dan tengah mengenyam pendidikan di bangku sekolah menengah atas tingkat tiga.

 _Tsk_ , Apa Ayahnya itu telah salah meminum obat atau kepalanya pernah terbentur suatu benda keras, yang mengakibatkan jalan pikirannya menjadi kacau seperti ini, eh?

Hah~... Jika saja Ayahnya tidak mengancam Temari dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengurangi jatah uang jajan bulanannya selama masa akhir sekolah menengah atasnya dan tidak akan membantu biaya kuliah Temari nantinya, Temari benar-benar merasa tidak sudi untuk menyetujui perjodohan dengan pemuda Nara-putra tunggal dari sahabat Ayahnya-yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali itu!

Alasan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah Temari akan dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Sabaku jika ia berani menentang perjodohan ini! Hah~... Dunia sungguh kejam! Kenapa ia tak diberikan hak kebebasan untuk memilih calon pendampingnya sendiri?

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Temari terpaksa menyetujui perjodohan tidak masuk akal ini, jika ia tidak ingin aliran dana keuangan dari Ayahnya dikurangi dan dihentikan. Terutama lagi, Temari belum siap-bahkan tidak siap sama sekali untuk menjadi gelandangan baru di kota Tokyo ini karena telah dicoret dari daftar anggota keluarga Sabaku.

Temari tampak menghela napas pasrah sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban atas penawaran sang pelayan pria tersebut untuk mengantarkannya ke meja yang telah ditempati oleh calon tunangannya.

.

.

.

Kedua iris _teal_ -nya tampak menatap horor ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap nyaman dengan menyanggakan kepala berhelaian _raven_ -nya pada lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan yang dipesannya.

' _Tsk, Apa-apaan bocah ini! Masih sempat-sempatnya dia tertidur di acara sepenting ini! Terlebih lagi, apa dia tidak malu tertidur di tengah-tengah keramaian restoran bintang lima ini?! Oh Kami-sama! Untuk apa Kaa-san repot-repot mendandani wajahku dan memaksaku untuk memakai gaun panjang yang membuatku sedikit kesulitan saat berjalan, jika penampilan calon tunanganku saja terkesan cuek seperti itu!_ '

Gerutu Temari panjang lebar di dalam hatinya mengomentari sikap dan penampilan sang calon tunangan yang hanya mengenakan setelan kaos hitam lengan panjang yang dibalut dengan rompi berwarna hijau, serta bawahan celana _jeans_ berwarna _dark blue_.

"Maaf Nona. Apa perlu saya membangunkan tuan muda Shikamaru terlebih dahulu?" Tanya sang pelayan pria kepada Temari yang tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak ia mendapati kondisi sang pemuda Nara yang menurutnya sangat memalukan!

Temari tampak menyeringai penuh arti tatkala sebuah pemikiran jahil terlintas di kepalanya.

' _Hm, Karena kau menyambut kedatanganku dengan cara yang tak biasa, maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu, bocah! Semoga kau merasa terkesan atas apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu nanti._ '

"Aa, Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya," tolak Temari secara halus seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah sang pelayan pria tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi, Nona," sang pelayan pria itu pun undur diri dari hadapan Temari.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan sepatu _high heels_ berwarna kuning keemasan, perlahan melangkah ke arah kursi kosong yang berada tepat di seberang kursi yang diduduki oleh Shikamaru.

Temari mendudukkan dirinya secara hati-hati pada kursi tersebut karena ia tak ingin mengusik ketenangan sang calon tunangan yang tengah berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

Sejenak kedua manik indahnya tampak mengamati wajah polos pemuda yang tertidur dengan napas teratur di depannya, sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya meraih gelas berisi air putih dingin dengan bongkahan es kecil di dalamnya, yang memang tersedia di hadapannya.

Temari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shikamaru dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun ia mulai menumpahkan isi gelas tersebut di atas kepala Shikamaru dengan bentuk rambut yang terkuncir menyerupai buah nanas.

Seringai kepuasan tampak terukir pada wajah cantiknya tatkala mendapati pergerakan kecil dari kepala dan tubuh Shikamaru.

Sepasang _onyx_ yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata sayu itu, kini mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya karena sang empunya merasakan sensasi dingin yang begitu menusuk pada bagian tubuh atasnya.

Alih-alih berteriak karena merasa terkejut, pemuda itu justru tampak terdiam tenang dalam posisinya semula selama beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya saat ini.

Ah, Shikamaru ingat! Ia kini tengah berada di sebuah restoran bintang lima dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur saat menunggu kehadiran calon tunangannya yang ia ketahui bernama Sabaku no Temari.

Dan pikiran Shikamaru pun mulai menyimpulkan jika sang calon tunangannya telah datang ke restoran ini, dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan segelas air putih dingin di atas kepalanya untuk membangunkannya.

 _Tsk_ , Benar-benar cara yang tidak sopan untuk membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya! Terlebih lagi jika pelakunya adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak-atau baru akan-Shikamaru kenali.

Dengan malas, Shikamaru pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan berusaha untuk menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Segera saja Temari memasang pose manisnya dengan menyanggakan kedua sikunya pada meja makan dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya yang _chubby_ , tatkala mendapati sorot datar yang terpancar dari kedua pasang _onyx_ di hadapannya.

" _Tsk, Mendokusei_!Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Nona?!" Keluh Shikamaru berdecak kesal kepada gadis _blonde_ berkuncir empat di hadapannya.

"Ah, Maaf karena aku sudah mengganggu kegiatan tidurmu, bocah! Aku hanya merasa penasaran terhadap rambut nanasmu. Apakah itu akan semakin tumbuh ke atas jika aku menyiramnya dengan air seperti tadi, eh?" Tanya Temari polos seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah surai nanas milik Shikamaru yang tampak basah kuyup.

Shikamaru tampak memutar kedua bola matanya bosan setelah mendengar perkataan-atau lebih tepatnya ejekan yang dilayangkan oleh gadis Sabaku itu. Merasa malas untuk menanggapi perkataan konyol sang calon tunangannya tersebut, Shikamaru pun hanya terdiam seraya menggerutu di dalam hati.

Hah~... Dengan sekali pertemuan pun Shikamaru sudah bisa menebak jika gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini merupakan tipe gadis yang merepotkan-jauh lebih merepotkan dari Ibunya.

.

.

.

"Hei bocah, katakan sesuatu?" Tanya Temari setelah sebelumnya melahap potongan kecil daging _steak_ miliknya.

"Tentang apa?" Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat ke atas, merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Temari.

" _Tsk_ , Tentu saja tentang perjodohan konyol ini!" Temari berdecak kesal seraya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah menghadapi ketidakpahaman Shikamaru atas pertanyaannya.

"Aa. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini. Terlebih lagi, setelah mengetahui jika gadis yang dijodohkan denganku adalah seorang gadis tua dan galak sepertimu. Ini semakin merepotkanku saja! Jika bukan karena untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari amukan dahsyat Ibuku, aku sama sekali tidak akan menyetujui perjodohan ini," jawab Shikamaru jujur mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai perjodohan mereka kepada Temari, seraya kembali memasukkan potongan kecil daging _steak_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Barusan kau bilang apa, bocah? Aku, gadis tua dan galak?! Sialan kau!" Geram Temari seraya membanting pisau dan juga garpu yang dipegangnya ke atas piring _steak_ -nya, membuat para pengunjung restoran yang berada di sekitar mereka tersentak karenanya.

Tanpa ragu, Temari melemparkan kain serbetnya ke arah wajah acuh Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

Namun, pemuda Nara itu dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya dan tanpa sadar menggunakan kain serbet-yang sebelumnya telah digunakan oleh Temari-untuk membersihkan kedua sudut bibir tegasnya dari bumbu _steak_ yang masih tertinggal disana.

Hei, Apakah itu dapat disebut sebagai ciuman pertama tak langsung Shikamaru dan Temari?

"Tidak perlu merasa tersinggung, Nona. Bukankah kenyataannya memang seperti itu?" Shikamaru menyeringai tipis ke arah Temari yang tampak melayangkan tatapan intimidasi kepadanya.

"Kau! Bera-..." Belum sempat Temari melancarkan kata-kata amukannya, Shikamaru telah beranjak terlebih dahulu dari kursinya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Nona! Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran," perintah tegas dari Shikamaru tersebut, sukses menambah tingkat kekesalan sang putri sulung Sabaku terhadapnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa menelepon supir keluargaku dan memintanya untuk menjemputku kesini," ucap Temari angkuh, menolak tegas pernyataan tersirat Shikamaru yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke kediaman Sabaku.

"Aa. Aku lupa memberitahumu jika tadi Ayahmumemintaku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, Nona," ucap Shikamaru menyeringai tipis seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" _Tsk_ , Aku tidak ingin mempertaruhkan nyawaku ditanganmu, bocah!" Ucap Temari berdecak kesal seraya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya dalam, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang calon tunangannya tersebut.

"Huh, Ingat jika kau masih berusia lima belas tahun? Bagaimana bisa bocah dibawah umur sepertimu sudah diijinkan untuk membawa mobil sendiri? Aku tidak mau mati bodoh karena kecelakaan mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang bocah!" Terang Temari memberikan penjelasan kepada Shikamaru akan maksud perkataannya sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, itu hanya akal-akalan Temari saja membuat alasan seperti itu. Temari hanya merasa tidak sudi jika harus diantar pulang oleh bocah berkepala nanas, yang entah mengapa selalu menyebabkan sisi emosi dalam dirinya timbul, bahkan sebelum mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya malam ini.

" _Tsk_ , _Mendokusei_! Pikiranmu sungguh konyol, Nona! Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah terlatih mengendarai mobil dan aku juga sudah memiliki KTP serta surat ijin mengemudinya," ucap Shikamaru penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Tampaknya Shikamaru sudah mulai gerah dengan sikap calon tunangannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Surat itu hanya bisa diperoleh setelah usiamu menginjak tujuh belas ta-..."

"Cerewet! Ada suatu kepentingan tertentu yang menempatkanku sebagai pengecualian dalam hal ini," Shikamaru kembali memotong ucapan Temari. "Cukup, tidak ada lagi perdebatan diantara kita, Nona! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakanmu ini!" Tegas Shikamaru tatkala melihat gelagat Temari yang hendak melayangkan kata-kata protesannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Huh, Kekanak-kanakan katamu? Kau lupa, siapa yang sebenarnya bocah diantara kita, bodoh?!" Teriak Temari kesal kepada Shikamaru yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana acara pertemuan pertamamu dengan putriku, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ayah Temari seraya menyerahkan segelas _sake_ kepada Shikamaru yang tengah duduk pada sofa di ruang tamu kediaman Sabaku.

Ya, Shikamaru diminta untuk tinggal lebih lama di kediaman Sabaku oleh Ayah Temari, karena ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan terlebih dahulu kepada pemuda Nara tersebut.

Sementara itu, Temari langsung bergegas pergi ke kamar pribadinya di lantai dua, begitu ia dan Shikamaru tiba di kediaman Sabaku. Tampaknya putri sulung Sabaku itu terlalu malas untuk ikut serta dalam perbincangan antara Ayah dan calon tunangannya ini.

"Aa. Cukup menarik Paman. Aku rasa kami dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat satu sama lain," Shikamaru tersenyum palsu seraya meraih segelas _sake_ secara sopan dari tangan calon Ayah mertuanya.' _Ya, Kami memang cepat beradaptasi dalam hal perdebatan dan pertengkaran 'kan?_ ' Ucap Shikamaru meringis di dalam hatinya.

"Hahaha ... Aku senang mendengarnya," Ayah Temari tertawa penuh kepuasan atas ucapan Shikamaru tersebut. "Kalau begitu kapan kalian ingin menyelenggarakan acara pertunangannya?" Tanya Ayah Temari, langsung masuk ke dalam pokok pembicaraan yang memang ingin ia bahas bersama Shikamaru.

"Untuk masalah itu, kami berdua sepakat untuk menyerahkan sepenuhnya keputusan kepada Anda dan Ayahku," lagi, Shikamaru mengarang ucapannya kepada Ayah Temari.

"Ah, Kau benar. Kau pasti terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai detektif," perkataan Ayah Temari tersebut, sukses mengukir sebuah senyuman simpul pada bibir tegas sang pemuda Nara.

Ah, Rupanya calon Ayah mertuanya ini memiliki pengertian juga terhadap kesibukan pekerjaan yang dimiliki oleh Shikamaru sebagai seorang detektif di salah satu kantor kepolisian ternama di Tokyo.

Apakah kalian merasa bingung mengenai Shikamaru yang bekerja sebagai seorang detektif di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda?

Ah, Untuk ukuran bocah jenius seperti Shikamaru, hal tersebut tidaklah mustahil untuk terjadi.

Dianugerahi kemampuan otak yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, Shikamaru pun mulai menempuh pendidikan sekolah dasarnya pada usia empat tahun, dengan mengikuti kelas akselerasi selama empat tahun.

Begitupun dengan pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atasnya. Hanya memerlukan waktu masing-masing dua tahun untuk lulus, dengan raihan nilai-nilai sempurna dalam setiap mata pelajarannya.

Dan di usianya yang menginjak tiga belas tahun, Shikamaru pun melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo, dengan mengambil S1 jurusan hukum.

Waktu tiga tahun, cukup bagi Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya secara keseluruhan. Dan di tahun terakhir perkuliahannya, Shikamaru bergabung dengan salah satu kantor kepolisian ternama di Tokyo, guna melakukan penelitian tugas akhir kuliahnya.

Karena merasa puas akan kepiawaian Shikamaru dalam membantu setiap penyelidikan di TKP dengan menemukan bukti-bukti yang luput dari pengamatan para penyidik, serta kemampuannya dalam menganalisis keadaan dan memecahkan setiap kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi, maka kepolisian Tokyo pun akhirnya merekrut Shikamaru sebagai anggota tetap mereka disana, meski Shikamaru sama sekali belum menempuh kuliah profesinya.

Hal inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan terkuat, mengapa Ayah Temari begitu ambisius untuk menjodohkan putrinya dengan Shikamaru-putra tunggal dari sahabat dekatnya, Nara Shikaku.

Ayah Temari berpikir bahwa ia harus secepatnya mengikat pemuda Nara itu dengan putrinya dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan, sebelum Shikamaru beranjak dewasa dan jatuh cinta kepada gadis lain. Tentu saja, karena Ayah Temari tak ingin melepaskan pemuda genius yang akan menghasilkan cucu-cucu kebanggaannya kelak.

Memang hal ini terdengar egois karena ia telah memaksa dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai untuk bersama. Namun, Ayah Temari yakin jika rasa cinta dapat tumbuh diantara Shikamaru dan Temari, seiring dengan intensitas pertemuan dan kebersamaan mereka nantinya.

Dan mengenai Temari, ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai fakta sang calon tunangannya tersebut. Ya, disamping karena Shikamaru merasa malas untuk menggembar-gemborkan prestasi luar biasanya kepada Temari, gadis _blonde_ itu juga tampaknya tidak berminat untuk bertanya dan mengetahui hal tersebut, bukan?

"Lantas kasus apa yang tengah kau selidiki saat ini, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ayah Temari seraya merebahkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran sofa.

"Saat ini aku tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan seorang putra pengusaha batu bara yang tewas saat tengah memantau konstruksi bangunan rumah pribadinya di kawasan perumahan elit kota _Kiyose_ ," terang Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan sang calon Ayah mertuanya, mengenai kasus yang saat ini tengah ia tangani.

"Hm, Aku sempat melihat beritanya di televisi tadi. Semoga kasus ini dapat kau selesaikan dengan cepat, Shikamaru. Aku rasa mungkin acara pertunangan kalian akan dilakukan setelah kau menyelesaikan kasus itu terlebih dahulu, bagaimana? Aku akan langsung memberitahu Shikaku, jika kau menyetujuinya," ucap Ayah Temari mengambil keputusan mengenai hari pertunangan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Aa. Tentu saja Paman," ucap Shikamaru menyetujui dengan patuh keputusan Ayah Temari tersebut.

-TBC-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ini pertama kalinya Hika beraniin diri buat publish fanfic dalam sebuah Event besar seperti ini. Jujur Hika gak percaya diri untuk ikutan event-event seperti ini Hehe

Tapi, entah mengapa rasanya penasaran juga pengen ikutan berpartisipasi, meski ternyata ide fanfic yang Hika bikin terlalu mainstream untuk dipublikasikan Kkkkk~...

Hika berharap, semoga ada yang berkenan untuk mampir dan R&R fic ini yahh Hehe

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak kepada para panitia ShikaTema Day Eventyang telah mengundang Hika untuk berpartisipasi dalam Event ini yahh ^^

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14


	2. Chapter 2

'Wish You Love Me'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku no Temari

Rate: T

Setting/ Genre: AU/ Romance

Warning: typo, cerita mainstream, missing word, OOC, dll.

Summary: ' _Ada keperluan apa pihak kepolisian datang ke sini? Jangan-jangan ada kaitannya dengan bocah nanas ini?! Apa Shikamaru telah berbuat suatu kejahatan dan mereka ingin menangkapnya?! Oh, Tidak! Jangan katakan jika bocah yang telah menjadi tunanganku ini adalah seorang pemuda berandalan! Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Kenapa masa depanku harus aku habiskan dengan bocah nakal ini?_ '/[Shikamaru-Temari Fanfic-'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You']

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Don't Like Don't Read!

Please Enjoy Reading!

No Flame!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Acara pertunangan Shikamaru dan Temari pun akhirnya dilaksanakan seminggu setelah penyelidikan terhadap kasus pembunuhan yang ditangani oleh Shikamaru berakhir.

Ya, pada akhirnya Shikamaru dapat menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan itu dengan cepat, karena rupanya trik yang digunakan oleh sang pelaku-yang ternyata adalah sang mandor konstruksi bangunan tersebut-untuk membunuh putra pengusaha batu bara itu, begitu mudah dibaca oleh Shikamaru.

Pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan dengan motif rasa kekesalan sang mandor karena putra pengusaha batu bara itu dengan seenak hati selalu meminta untuk membongkar pasang hasil pekerjaannya dan anak buahnya, jika hasil desain bangunan rumah pribadinya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan hal tersebut bukan hanya terjadi sekali saja, namun sampai berkali-kali sehingga menimbulkan rasa amarah terpendam pada hati sang mandor.

Puncak kekesalan sang mandor pun berbuah pada kematian sang putra pengusaha batu bara tersebut. Dengan barang bukti berupa potongan balok kayu yang dihantamkan berkali-kali ke kepala bagian belakang putra pengusaha batu bara tersebut hingga tewas, karena memang korban ditemukan dalam keadaan kepala yang berlumuran darah.

Barang bukti itu ditemukan oleh Shikamaru, tatkala ia menyadari bahwa diantara tumpukan kayu-dengan ukuran sama panjang-yang terdapat di halaman depan konstruksi bangunan tersebut, terselip satu kayu yang berukuran lebih pendek dari yang lainnya. Juga serbuk kayu yang terdapat di sekitar tumpukan kayu itu, membuktikan jika salah satu kayu yang berbeda ukuran itu memang sebelumnya telah digergaji oleh sang pelaku.

Barang bukti tersebut tentunya tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh karena sang pelaku telah membakar potongan kayu tersebut dalam tong sampah besar yang berada di sana. Namun, karena ketelitian Shikamaru dalam membaca keadaan di TKP pembunuhan tersebut, barang bukti itu akhirnya dapat ditemukan juga, karena potongan kayu tersebut tidak hangus terbakar secara sempurna di dalam tong sampah.

Dan untuk menentukan pembunuhnya, Shikamaru dibantu oleh Tim Forensik kepolisian Tokyo. Dimana bercak darah yang terdapat pada kuku-kuku jari sang korban, ternyata memiliki dna yang berbeda, yang berarti menunjukkan bahwa darah tersebut adalah milik sang pelaku.

Yah, Sepertinya sempat terjadi perlawanan sengit dari korban terhadap sang pelaku, sebelum akhirnya korban terbunuh. Dan mudah saja, Shikamaru mencurigai sang mandor yang selalu mengenakan sebuah syal pada lehernya di tengah cuaca panas yang begitu menyengat, yang melanda kota Tokyo beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Penangkapan pun dilakukan saat Shikamaru melakukan interogasi terhadap sang mandor. Ia bertanya tentang alasan sang mandor memakai syal di tengah cuaca panas dan meminta sang mandor untuk membuka syal yang dikenakannya, yang telah Shikamaru curigai terdapat bekas cakaran korban disana. Beruntungnya Shikamaru, karena sang mandor pun akhirnya mau mengakui perbuatannya dengan mudah kepada pihak kepolisian.

Oke, kita kembali ke acara pertunangan Shikamaru dan Temari!

Acara pertunangan Shikamaru dan Temari pun berlangsung dengan cukup sederhana karena mereka hanya mengundang kerabat-kerabat terdekat mereka saja.

Namun, tampaknya Temari dibuat kebingungan dengan kehadiran seorang kepala kepolisian Tokyo dan beberapa orang yang berseragam polisi pada pesta pertunangannya malam ini.

Pikiran negatif pun langsung menghampiri benak gadis berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut.

' _Ada keperluan apa pihak kepolisian datang ke sini? Jangan-jangan ada kaitannya dengan bocah nanas ini?! Apa Shikamaru telah berbuat suatu kejahatan dan mereka ingin menangkapnya?! Oh, Tidak! Jangan katakan jika bocah yang telah menjadi tunanganku ini adalah seorang pemuda berandalan! Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Kenapa masa depanku harus aku habiskan dengan bocah nakal ini?!_ ' Batin Temari menggerutu tak jelas, penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan di dalam hatinya.

Dan tanpa Temari sadari, diam-diam Shikamaru tengah mengamati raut wajah Temari yang tampak menegang tatkala melihat kedatangan atasan dan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Shikamaru mendengus sinis di dalam hatinya saat menyadari arti dari ekspresi wajah gadis yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya tersebut.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Shikamaru," ucap sang kepala kepolisian tertawa renyah seraya memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tegap Shikamaru, tatkala ia telah berada tepat di hadapan Shikamaru.

Ungkapan kebahagiaan dari sang kepala kepolisian tersebut sukses membawa kesadaran Temari dari kepanikan batinnya. Gadis _blonde_ itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung seraya menatap lekat ke arah Shikamaru dan sang kepala kepolisian tersebut.

' _Are? Kenapa Shikamaru dan kepala kepolisian itu justru terlihat seperti telah mengenal baik satu sama lain?_ ' Tanya Temari tak mengerti tatkala mendapati keakraban Shikamaru dengan sang kepala kepolisian tersebut.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru tampak memutar kedua _onyx_ -nya bosan, setelah sebelumnya sang kepala kepolisian tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya Anda dan petugas yang lainnya mengganti seragam kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum datang ke sini, Asuma _Sensei_ ," alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih kepada atasannya, Shikamaru justru memberikan nasehat kepada Asuma.

"Hahaha ... Tidak sempat, Shikamaru. Kami langsung pergi dari kantor polisi, begitu pekerjaan kami selesai. Lagipula, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengenakan seragam kebanggaanku ini untuk menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu, _Ne_? Bukankah aku terlihat lebih berwibawa dalam balutan seragam ini?" Ucap Asuma penuh kepercayaan diri seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ya, memang tak masalah. Tapi kalian sudah membuat seseorang berpikir bahwa pasangan tunangannya telah melakukan suatu kejahatan dan tengah menjadi incaran pihak kepolisian saat ini," ucap Shikamaru seraya menyeringai tipis ke arah Temari yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan penuh tanda tanya interaksi yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan sang atasan.

Temari yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru pun tampak membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut.

' _Bagaimana mungkin, bocah ini dapat menebak apa yang tadi sempat aku pikirkan tentangnya?_ ' Tanya Temari bingung dan merasa tak percaya jika Shikamaru dapat mengetahui isi pikiran konyolnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kedua iris _teal_ -nya kini memandang penuh tuntutan kepada Shikamaru, seolah meminta penjelasan tentang sesuatu yang ia sama sekali tidak ketahui dari pemuda berkuncir nanas tersebut.

Namun, sayangnya tanggapan pemuda itu tidak sesuai dengan harapan Temari. Shikamaru tampak mengacuhkan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Temari kepadanya.

"Huh, Memangnya kau tidak memberitahu tunanganmu ini jika kau bekerja sebagai salah satu detektif di kepolisian Tokyo, Shikamaru?" Tanya Asuma seraya menatap heran ke arah sang pemuda Nara.

Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memang tidak memberitahu mengenai hal tersebut kepada tunangannya.

"Astaga! Kalian bertunangan hari ini, tapi kalian justru tidak saling mengetahui riwayat hidup pasangan kalian masing-masing?" Ucap Asuma tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui mengenai anak buah kesayangannya tersebut.

"Tunggu, tunggu Paman! Shikamaru bekerja sebagai detektif? Huh, Anda pasti sedang bercanda bukan? Bocah sekolah menengah pertama seperti dia menjadi seorang detektif? Lelucon yang Anda buat benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa, Paman! Memangnya dia itu bocah genius, apa?! Yang aku tahu, Shikamaru adalah bocah pemalas yang tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup! Bukan begitu, bocah?" Protes Temari panjang lebar, menyangkal dengan kuat fakta yang diucapkan oleh Asuma mengenai pekerjaan yang digeluti oleh sang tunangan.

"Hah~... _Mendokusei_! Terserah kau sajalah, Nona cerewet!" Shikamaru mendesah pasrah atas cibiran yang dilayangkan oleh tunangannya tersebut, sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk melakukan pembelaan terhadap reputasinya yang dianggap buruk oleh Temari.

"Hahaha ... Kalian benar-benar pasangan terunik yang pernah aku temui, Shikamaru," Asuma tertawa lepas melihat interaksi dari kedua orang dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang tersebut.

Temari tampak mengernyit tak suka saat Asuma mengatakan hal tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang tampak menguap bosan mendengar ucapan atasannya tersebut.

"Ehm, Tapi aku sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda terhadapmu, Nona. Apa yang aku katakan tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Lagipula, bocah ini bukan lagi anak sekolah menengah pertama seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Shikamaru adalah seorang Sarjana Hukum lulusan Universitas Tokyo yang menyandang predikat lulusan terbaik se-Jepang. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada tunanganmu ini atau mungkin kedua calon mertuamu," ucap Asuma memberikan penjelasan sekaligus usulan kepada Temari.

"Apakah itu benar Shikamaru?" Tanya Temari mengkonfirmasi kebenaran ucapan Asuma tersebut kepada Shikamaru. " _Tsk_ , Kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan tak memberikan penjelasan kepadaku?!" Ucap Temari berdecak kesal karena Shikamaru tampak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Hah~... Dengar Temari! Saat ini kita tidak berada dalam keadaan untuk meminta penjelasan dan memberikan penjelasan. Kau lihat, karena pembicaraan tidak penting ini, kita membuat para tamu undangan yang baru saja datang ke pesta ini, menunggu lama untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kita. Jadi, hentikan pembahasan mengenai statusku yang sebenarnya, oke?" Ucap Shikamaru berusaha setenang mungkin memberikan pengertian kepada tunangannya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"Huh, Kalau begitu kau berhutang banyak penjelasan terhadapku, bocah!" Temari pun akhirnya mengalah tatkala mendapati antrian para tamu undangan yang cukup panjang di belakang tubuh Asuma.

"Hahaha ... Kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk menikmati hidangan pestanya, karena aku tak ingin mengganggu pertengkaran mesra pasangan tunangan baru. _Jaa~_..." Asuma pun berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari, setelah puas menggoda pasangan baru tersebut.

"Apa katanya?! Pertengkaran mesra pasangan tunangan baru? Oh tidak! Kau dan aku sama sekali tidak terlihat mesra! Tidak dan tidak akan pernah! Sekalipun itu dalam suatu pertengkaran! Aku benar-benar tidak sudi, bocah!" Ucap Temari histeris, menyangkal dengan keras ucapan sang kepala kepolisian.

" _Tsk_ ,Kau benar-benar berisik sekali, Nona!" Shikamaru berdecak malas seraya menutup kedua telinganya rapat.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya, tatkala sebuah suara _feminime_ yang sangat ia kenali menyerukan namanya.

' _Siapa lagi gadis ini?_ ' Batin Temari merasa penasaran seraya menatap intens gadis yang perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahnya dan Shikamaru.

"Tayuya _Senpai_?" Shikamaru tampak ragu saat menyebutkan nama seniornya-yang menjadi _partner_ kerjanya di kepolisian-tatkala ia mendapati penampilan Tayuya yang berbeda dari biasanya malam ini.

' _Apa? Tayuya Senpai? Huh, Sopan sekali bocah ini memanggil nama gadis itu! Seharusnya, kau juga memanggilku seperti itu, bocah!_ ' Batin Temari menggerutu, merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang tak adil kepadanya.

Hei, Sepertinya malam ini Temari hobi sekali menggerutu kesal di dalam hatinya, _Ne_?

"Huh, Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Jangan bilang jika kau tidak mengenaliku karena aku berdandan dan memakai gaun seperti ini, Shikamaru?" Ucap Tayuya mencoba mengartikan ekspresi kebingungan yang terukir di wajah Shikamaru tatkala melihat penampilannya malam ini.

"Hm, Kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya, _Senpai_. Malam ini kau terlihat cantik, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku sedikit tidak bisa mengenalimu," ucap Shikamaru jujur, mengungkapkan apa yang memang tengah ia pikirkan mengenai penampilan _partner_ kerjanya.

' _Tsk, Dia bilang gadis ini cantik?! Huh, Apa-apaan bocah ini?! Memuji kecantikan gadis lain tetapi tidak pernah memuji kecantikan tunangannya sendiri! Menyebalkan sekali bukan?!_ ' Gerutu Temari tanpa sadar, mengungkapkan rasa irinya atas pujian Shikamaru kepada gadis bernama Tayuya itu.

" _Tsk_ , Berani-beraninya kau memuji gadis lain dihadapan tunanganmu sendiri, Shikamaru!" Tayuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, seraya melayangkan tinjuan kecil pada dada sang pemuda Nara.

"Hm, Memangnya kau merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru polos kepada Temari.

"Apa? Ah, Tentu saja tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Tenang saja Tayuya- _san_ ," sangkal Temari seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja kepada Shikamaru dan Tayuya. ' _Sialan kau, bocah! Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku!_ ' Geram Temari kesal.

"Ah~... Rupanya kau gadis yang sangat pengertian sekali ya, Temari- _san_. Beruntung sekali si bodoh ini mendapatkanmu sebagai calon istrinya," puji Tayuya seraya tersenyum lembut kepada Temari, yang dibalas dengan senyuman canggung oleh Temari.

' _Dan aku tidak beruntung karena mendapatkannya sebagai calon suamiku!_ ' Batin Temari miris, melanjutkan perkataan Tayuya di dalam hatinya.

"Yang kau bilang bodoh itu siapa, eh? Apa kau lupa jika bukan karena keberadaan dan kecerdasanku sebagai _partner_ kerjamu, kau tidak dapat menyelesaikan kasus-kasus pembunuhan itu dengan mudah, _Senpai_?" Ucap Shikamaru membanggakan dirinya sendiri seraya menyeringai angkuh kepada Tayuya.

"Aish, Kau ini! Yang aku maksud bodoh disini adalah sikapmu yang sangat payah dalam menghadapi seorang perempuan, Shikamaru!" Ucap Tayuya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Huh?!"

"Hahaha ... Kau benar Tayuya- _san_. Bocah ini memang sangat payah dalam menghadapi perempuan. Asal kau tahu saja, dia tidak pernah bersikap lembut terhadapku sekali pun. Selalu saja dia memancing emosiku," kali ini Temari berada di pihak Tayuya.

Ya, pertemuan pertama mereka yang berakhir tidak menyenangkan, serta pertemuan kedua mereka yang terjadi saat mereka akan membeli cincin pertunangan-sehari sebelum acara pertunangan dilaksanakan-juga diisi dengan perdebatan konyol keduanya dalam menentukan cincin mana yang akan mereka pilih.

Dan pertemuan ketiga mereka adalah tepat malam ini, dimana sikap Shikamaru lagi-lagi sukses menyulut emosi Temari.

' _Huh, Sebenarnya siapa yang selalu memancing emosi siapa?_ _Dasar merepotkan!_ ' Timpal Shikamaru menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

"Oh, Astaga! Kau benar-benar buruk, Shikamaru!" Tayuya dan Temari pun tertawa bersama penuh kepuasan setelah melontarkan kalimat ejekan kepada sang pemuda Nara tersebut.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan Shikamaru dan Temari pun berakhir pada pukul sepuluh malam. Kini hanya tersisa keluarga inti dari Shikamaru dan Temari, yang tengah berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu kediaman Sabaku.

Sementara itu, Ayah Temari meminta Shikamaru dan Temari datang secara pribadi ke ruangan kerjanya karena ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada mereka.

"Sebagai hadiah pertunangan, Ayah telah membelikan tiket liburan untuk kalian berdua, menginap selama tiga hari dua malam di sebuah _resort_ yang telah Ayah pesan di _Maldives_ ," ucap Ayah Temari _to the point_ mengutarakan hal penting yang ingin ia beritahukan kepada Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Apa? Negara _Maldives_? Apa kau serius, Ayah?" Tanya Temari kepada Ayahnya, mencoba memastikan jika ia tidak salah dengar mengenai liburan ke Negara _Maldives_ yang dibicarakan oleh Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, Ayah serius Temari. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan untuk bisa pergi kesana?"

"Hum, Itu salah satu Negara yang selama ini selalu aku impikan untuk kukunjungi, Ayah," jawab Temari dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Nah, Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah disana, sayang," usul Ayah Temari seraya tersenyum lembut kepada putri sulungnya tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, maaf Paman. Tapi apa hadiah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Saat ini kami berdua hanyalah bertunangan, bukannya menikah dan harus pergi berbulan madu 'kan? Jadi, aku rasa kami tidak memerlukan tiket libur-..."

"Ayah jangan dengarkan ucapan Shikamaru! Dia berkata seperti itu karena ia merasa tak enak untuk menerima hadiah pemberian darimu ini," Temari cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Shikamaru yang tampaknya merasa keberatan untuk menerima hadiah liburan dari Ayahnya.

Temari tampak mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru, yang duduk tepat pada kursi disebelahnya. Tatapan mata indahnya seolah-olah berkata, ' _Jangan macam-macam kau, bocah! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menolak dan menghancurkan impian indahku!_ '.

Shikamaru tampak _sweatdrop_ , setelah menangkap arti dari tatapan ganas yang dilayangkan oleh tunangannya tersebut.

"Hahaha ... Ayah mengerti. Tenang saja Shikamaru, terima saja dan berliburlah bersama Temari. Setidaknya hargai kerja kerasku yang sudah susah payah memesan tiket pesawat dan sebuah _resort_ disana," ucap Ayah Temari berusaha untuk membujuk Shikamaru.

"Tapi Paman. Aku masih harus bekerja di kepo-..."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Asuma- _san_ tadi. Jadi, bagaimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Ayah Temari meminta keputusan akhir dari Shikamaru.

"Aa. Baiklah jika seperti itu, Paman," Shikamaru pun mau tidak mau menyetujui untuk menerima hadiah liburan mewah pemberian dari sang calon Ayah mertuanya tersebut.

Sementara itu, Temari tampak tersenyum penuh kepuasan mendengar keputusan tunangan berkuncir nanasnya tersebut.

-TBC-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aish, Penyakit plin-plan Hika mulai kambuh. Pada akhirnya Hika memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini lebih dari dua chapter Hehe

Yah, ternyata Hika memang susah untuk membuat fic complete dalam satu chapter #pundung

Doakan Hika agar bisa menyelesaikan fic ini tepat pada waktunya yah _readers_ #wink

Maafkan Hika juga jika ceritanya semakin absurd seperti ini ya _readers_ Hehe #plakk

Terima kasih sebelumnya buat para _readers, reviewers_ dan _silent readers_ , yang udha bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Juga yang udha mem- _fav_ dan mem- _follow_ fic ini, Hika ucapkan terima kasih banyak #muachhh

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14


	3. Chapter 3

'Wish You Love Me'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku no Temari

Rate: T

Setting/ Genre: AU/ Romance

Warning: typo, cerita mainstream, missing word, OOC, dll.

Summary: ' _Tsk, Aku tidak mau berterima kasih kepadamu, hanya karena kau telah menyetujui untuk pergi berlibur ke Maldives, bocah! Lagipula, bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai tunanganku untuk memenuhi setiap keinginanku dan membuatku senang? Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu_!'/ [Shikamaru-Temari Fanfic-'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You']

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Don't Like Don't Read!

Please Enjoy Reading!

No Flame!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jika saja tadi kau tidak menerima hadiah liburan yang diberikan oleh Ayahku, maka akan aku pastikan rambut nanasmu itu tercukur rata malam ini juga, bocah!" Ucap Temari sinis mengutarakan ancaman yang sempat ia rencanakan, jika seandainya Shikamaru menolak hadiah liburan dari Ayahnya.

Kini mereka telah keluar dari ruangan kerja Ayah Temari dan tengah berjalan kembali menuju ke ruangan keluarga kediaman Sabaku.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Daripada mengatakan hal seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, Nona?" Sindir Shikamaru seraya melirik tunangannya-yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya-dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Huh, Kenapa juga aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu, bocah?" Tanya Temari seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas, berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan tunangannya tersebut.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Nona!" Ucap Shikamaru seraya memutar kedua manik hitamnya jengah.

" _Tsk_ ,Aku tidak mau berterima kasih kepadamu, hanya karena kau telah menyetujui untuk pergi berlibur ke _Maldives_ , bocah! Lagipula, bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai tunanganku untuk memenuhi setiap keinginanku dan membuatku senang? Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu!" Ucap Temari seraya menjulurkan ujung lidahnya ke arah Shikamaru, sebelum akhirnya gadis _blonde_ itu pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru yang tampak tertegun akan perkataannya.

"Kewajibanku sebagai tunanganmu, eh?" Gumam Shikamaru, mengulang kembali sebagian perkataan Temari, yang entah mengapa sukses menimbulkan perasaan hangat pada sudut hatinya.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Yoshino _Baa-san_ ," sapa Temari sopan, ber- _ojigi_ singkat kepada Ibu Shikamaru yang baru saja membukakan pintu utama kediaman Nara untuknya.

Ya, pagi ini Temari memang sengaja datang ke kediaman Nara-yang posisinya jauh lebih dekat dengan _Narita Airport_ jika dibandingkan dengan kediaman Sabaku-untuk menjemput Shikamaru.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Temari- _chan_ ," sambut Yoshino seraya tersenyum lembut kepada gadis yang telah resmi menjadi tunangan putranya tadi malam. "Ayo, masuk dulu ke dalam, sayang!" Ajak Yoshino seraya merangkul hangat kedua bahu mungil Temari dan menuntun gadis _blonde_ itu untuk masuk ke ruang keluarga kediaman Nara.

Temari pun tersenyum tipis mendapat penyambutan hangat dari calon Ibu mertuanya tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar yah, Temari- _chan_. Bibi akan membangunkan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu dan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu," ucap Yoshino, setelah ia dan Temari tiba di ruang keluarga kediaman Nara.

"Shikamaru belum bangun Bi?" Tanya Temari mengernyitkan dahinya heran, seraya menatap khawatir ke arah Yoshino. ' _Oh, Sial! Jangan katakan jika bocah itu sengaja bangun siang agar kami berdua ketinggalan jadwal keberangkatan pesawat terbang dan akhirnya membatalkan acara liburan ini! Oh, Tidak! Liburan impianku~..._ ' Batin Temari menggerutu dan meratap tak rela jika liburan impiannya sampai gagal gara-gara Shikamaru.

Yoshino terkekeh geli tatkala mendapati raut kekhawatiran pada wajah cantik Temari. "Jangan khawatir, sayang. Kalian masih memiliki cukup banyak waktu sebelum jadwal keberangkatan pesawat kalian ke _Maldives_ pagi ini. Lagipula, semalam Bibi sudah mempersiapkan pakaian dan barang-barang yang diperlukan Shikamaru selama berlibur disana," ucap Yoshino lembut, berusaha meredakan kekhawatiran sang putri sulung Sabaku tersebut.

"Aa. Aku mengerti Bi," ucap Temari seraya tersenyum kikuk kepada Yoshino. "Tapi, kenapa justru Bibi yang mempersiapkan semua keperluannya? Memangnya Shikamaru tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Bi? Dia 'kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu bergantung pada Ibunya!" Gerutu Temari mengomentari sikap tunangannya yang menurutnya sangat tidak mandiri.

"Ah, Tentu saja Shikamaru bisa melakukannya sendiri, sayang. Hanya saja, semalam setelah pulang dari kediamanmu, ia langsung pergi begitu saja ke tempat kerjanya di kepolisian Tokyo. Katanya ada beberapa berkas laporan kasus yang belum selesai ia kerjakan, jadi terpaksa ia harus menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil cuti untuk berlibur. Nah, Baru satu jam yang lalu dia pulang ke rumah. Oleh karena itu, Bibi membiarkan Shikamaru untuk beristirahat lebih lama sampai kau datang ke sini, sayang," penjelasan dari Ibu Shikamaru sukses menimbulkan perasaan bersalah dalam hati Temari.

' _Astaga! Ternyata aku terlalu berprasangka buruk terhadap bocah itu,_ ' ucap Temari meringis di dalam hatinya.

"Jadi kenyataan mengenai Shikamaru yang bekerja sebagai detektif itu memang benar, Bi?" Tanya Temari meminta ketegasan jawaban dari calon Ibu mertuanya tersebut.

"Hm, Memangnya Shikamaru belum memberitahumu mengenai hal ini, sayang?" Tanya Yoshino seraya mengernyitkan dahinya heran ke arah Temari.

"Sama sekali tidak Bi," ucap Temari seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Justru aku diberitahu oleh kepala kepolisian Tokyo mengenai hal itu kemarin malam. Namun, aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan ucapannya itu, sebelum Shikamaru sendiri yang memberikan penjelasan kepadaku, Bi," terang Temari melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Oh, Astaga anak itu! Memperkenalkan diri kepada tunangannya saja malas! Hah~... Bibi harap kau dapat memakluminya ya Temari- _chan_. Mungkin dia tidak ingin dianggap sombong atau bersikap berlebihan jika harus memberitahumu mengenai semua prestasi yang ia raih dan status pekerjaannya saat ini," Yoshino mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Temari. "Ya, jika menurut istilah Shikamaru, semua itu terasa merepotkan baginya," ucap Yoshino seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Hum. Kalau begitu, apakah Bibi merasa keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk menceritakan semuanya tentang Shikamaru?" Pinta Temari seraya menatap penuh harap ke arah Yoshino.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati sayang. Bibi akan menceritakan semuanya tentang Shikamaru, setelah Bibi membangunkannya terlebih dahulu, _Ne_?" Ucap Yoshino menyetujui permintaan putri sulung Sabaku tersebut.

"Ah, Tentu saja Bibi. _Arigatou_ ," ucap Temari tersenyum tulus ke arah Yoshino.

.

.

.

Temari tampak mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama setiap untaian kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut calon Ibu mertuanya tersebut.

Dimulai dari tanggal kelahiran Shikamaru, yang ternyata hanya berjarak satu bulan dari tanggal kelahiran Temari. Kemudian, keinginan Shikamaru yang meminta untuk bersekolah di sekolah dasar pada usia empat tahun, yang tentu saja membuat Shikaku maupun Yoshino terkejut karenanya.

Pada awalnya, Shikaku dan Yoshino menolak untuk mengikuti keinginan putra semata wayangnya tersebut, karena mereka berpikiran jika Shikamaru belumlah siap untuk menempuh pendidikan di sekolah dasar.

Namun, pada akhirnya Shikaku dan Yoshino pun mengalah dan mengijinkan Shikamaru untuk bersekolah lebih awal dari teman-teman seusianya, tatkala mereka mendapati putranya begitu giat belajar dan rajin membaca buku di kamarnya setiap hari, setelah penolakan yang mereka katakan kepada Shikamaru.

Sebelum benar-benar mendaftarkan Shikamaru ke sekolah dasar, Shikaku dan Yoshino terlebih dahulu membawa Shikamaru ke dokter, untuk memeriksakan kesehatan fisik Shikamaru dan bertanya mengenai kesiapan mental putranya untuk bersekolah di sekolah dasar.

Dan dari sinilah, awal mereka mengetahui jika Shikamaru memiliki tingkat kecerdasan otak di atas rata-rata. Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru pun dimasukkan ke dalam kelas akselerasi, baik itu pada tingkat sekolah dasar, tingkat sekolah menengah pertama, maupun tingkat sekolah menengah akhir.

Begitu pun dengan kuliahnya. Shikamaru mendapatkan hasil sempurna dalam seleksi ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo jurusan hukum. Pihak Universitas pun akhirnya memberikan penawaran kepada Shikamaru untuk mengikuti ujian khusus, agar Shikamaru dapat langsung menempuh kelas perkuliahannya dari semester tiga.

Dan terakhir, Yoshino pun menceritakan tentang bagaimana Shikamaru bisa masuk ke kepolisian Tokyo dan akhirnya bekerja sebagai salah satu detektif disana.

Temari tampak tertegun selama beberapa saat, setelah Yoshino menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tanpa sadar, Temari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis tatkala perasaan kagum akan sosok tunangannya muncul di hatinya.

" _Hoam_ ~... Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang, Nona!" Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, seraya menguap keras setelah ia masuk ke ruang keluarga kediaman Nara.

Temari dan Yoshino pun spontan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah detektif muda itu.

Seketika saja, perasaan kagum itu sirna tatkala Temari mendapati sosok tunangannya yang terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

' _Tsk, Aku jadi ragu jika bocah ini adalah seseorang yang genius!_ ' Gerutu Temari di dalam hatinya, entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

" _Kami-sama ..._ Indah sekali _resort_ ini," ucap Temari penuh kekaguman tatkala melihat _resort_ yang telah dipesan oleh Ayahnya di _Maldives_.

"Minggir, Nona! Aku mau istirahat," Shikamaru menggeser tubuh Temari yang menghalangi jalan masuk ke dalam kamar _resort_ tersebut.

"Hei, Bocah! Ingat, jika sofa adalah tempat tidurmu selama kita menginap di _resort_ ini!" Tegas Temari mengingatkan seraya menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka di atas lantai.

"Hah~... Cerewet sekali! Kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih dari sepuluh kali sejak keberangkatan kita dari Tokyo, Nona!" Shikamaru menatap malas ke arah Temari.

"Yah, Barangkali saja peringatanku tadi menguap dari otakmu karena kau kebanyakan tidur di pesawat, bocah!" Ucap Temari seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan perlahan berjalan ke arah ranjang.

" _Mendokusei~_... Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang detektif di usia muda jika kemampuan otakku rendah, Nona!" Timpal Shikamaru seraya menyeringai tipis ke arah Temari, yang kini sudah duduk manis di atas ranjang.

"Begitukah? Apa kau lupa jika aku masih belum dapat mempercayai ucapan kepala kepolisian tadi malam, sebelum kau sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, bocah?" Temari balas menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar kayu balkon kamar _resort_ mereka.

"Huh, Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika tadi pagi Ibuku sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangku kepadamu, Nona?" Sindir Shikamaru mendengus geli seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ti-Tidak! Ibumu tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku tadi pagi! Kami hanya mengobrol biasa saja," kilah Temari gugup. ' _Tsk, Bagaimana bocah ini bisa mengetahui hal itu?_ ' Batin Temari heran.

"Tidak ada gunanya berkilah, Nona. Aku sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian dengan sangat jelas dari awal sampai akhir," ucap Shikamaru seraya memutar kedua _onyx_ hitamnya jengah.

"Kau menguping?! Astaga, kau sangat tidak sopan, bocah!" Cibir Temari mengomentari perbuatan Shikamaru tadi pagi.

"Huh, Tidak sopan? Tentu saja tidak, Nona! Karena orang yang kalian bicarakan adalah aku. Jadi, aku berhak untuk mengetahuinya," ucap Shikamaru melakukan pembelaan.

"Sama saja, bodoh! Tapi tunggu! Kau bilang kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami dari awal sampai akhir? Itu artinya kau langsung mengikuti Yoshino _Baa-san_ keluar dari kamarmu, begitu beliau sudah membangunkanmu?" Temari menatap Shikamaru penuh selidik. "Astaga! Pantas saja aku mencium bau yang tidak sedap sejak bertemu denganmu tadi pagi, bocah! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mandi terlebih dahulu untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh seperti ini!" Sindir Temari seraya menatap horor Shikamaru.

" _Tsk_ , Tentu saja aku masih sempat untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku terlebih dahulu, Nona! Sebelum akhirnya aku mengikuti Ibuku yang sudah membuat minuman dari dapur menuju ke ruang keluarga, secara diam-diam!" Ucap Shikamaru mengoreksi tuduhan Temari kepadanya.

"Hah~... Tetap saja kau tidak mandi, bocah!" Ucap Temari mendesah kecil seraya menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Terlalu malas! Lagipula, tidak mandi pun tidak masalah bagiku, karena selama liburan ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan tiduran seharian," ucap Shikamaru acuh menanggapi ejekan Temari kepadanya.

"Ya, memang tidak masalah bagimu. Tapi hal itu menyebabkan masalah serius untuk indera penciumanku, bocah!" Protes Temari seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan hidungnya. "Dan kau bilang, kau akan menghabiskan waktu liburanmu dengan tiduran saja? Oh, Jangan harap aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu, bocah! Cepat mandi sekarang juga! Dan bersiap-siaplah untuk menemaniku berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan pulau _Maldives_ ini sampai malam!" Perintah Temari tegas kepada Shikamaru.

"Huh? Kenapa juga aku harus menema-..."

" _Tsk_ , Jangan membantah! Bukankah sebelumnya sudah kukatakan kepadamu, jika semua ini sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai tunanganku! Jadi, jangan banyak protes dan ikuti saja semua kemauanku, bocah!" Potong Temari penuh penekanan seraya mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah wajah Shikamaru.

"Aa," gumam Shikamaru patuh, tampak tak berkutik atas perkataan Temari yang terasa bagaikan sebuah mantra ajaib baginya.

Ya, lagi-lagi hatinya terasa hangat setelah Temari mengatakan kalimat itu-kalimat yang seolah-olah menyatakan jika Temari mengakui statusnya sebagai tunangannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Wahh~... Indah sekali pantainya! Ternyata mengunjungi tempatnya langsung memang jauh lebih menyenangkan ya daripada hanya melihat di foto saja," ucap Temari takjub, dengan kedua maniknya yang tampak berbinar bahagia melihat pemandangan luar biasa indah yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Hei, bocah! Ka-... _Are_ , dimana dia?" Temari mengernyitkan dahinya heran tatkala ia tak mendapati Shikamaru di sampingnya.

Spontan Temari pun melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Shikamaru.

Kedua matanya tampak memicing ke arah kursi pantai-yang berada pada jarak lima meter di depannya-tatkala ia mendapati sosok pemuda berkuncir nanas tengah berbaring santai disana.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Temari pun bergegas untuk menghampiri tunangannya tersebut.

"Heh, Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?!" Gerutu Temari seraya menarik kasar baju bagian depan Shikamaru dan memaksanya untuk duduk di atas kursi pantai.

" _Hoam_ ~... Tentu saja beristirahat, Nona. Memangnya kau tidak lihat, eh?" Timpal Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Shikamaru _no baka_! Aku mengajakmu ke pantai bukan untuk kembali tidur, bocah! Kita ke sini untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang!" Protes Temari penuh emosi kepada Shikamaru.

"Hah~... Kau 'kan bisa bermain sendirian, Nona!" Desah Shikamaru seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan terlihat seperti orang gila jika aku bermain sendirian, bocah! Lagipula, kau disini juga berperan sebagai penjagaku! Memangnya kau tidak takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku? Misalnya saja aku diculik oleh orang asing atau lebih parahnya lagi aku ditemukan terbunuh disini? Astaga! Itu akan sangat mengerikan sekali!" Ucap Temari melebih-lebihkan kepada Shikamaru.

"Heh, Kalau kejadiannya seperti itu, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk membalaskan kematianmu dengan cara mencari tahu pembunuhnya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi, bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya menyeringai tipis ke arah Temari.

" _Tsk_ , Sialan kau! Jadi, kau benar-benar mengharapkan aku mati disini, eh?" Temari berdecak kesal seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau yang memulainya, Nona," timpal Shikamaru acuh.

"Oh, Astaga! Itu hanya perumpamaan saja, tuan detektif yang genius!" Ucap Temari penuh penekanan kepada Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, aku pun hanya berusaha untuk melengkapi perumpamaanmu saja, Nona cerewet!" Timpal Shikamaru membalikkan ucapan Temari dengan mudah.

" _Kami-sama_ , kau benar-benar tega sekali pada tunanganmu sendiri, bocah!" Keluh Temari memasang ekspresi wajah berpura-pura sedih atas perkataan Shikamaru tersebut, seraya melancarkan pukulan-pukulan kuat pada tubuh Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru sedikit meringis kesakitan karenanya.

Ya, hanya sedikit sakit, karena pukulan Temari ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan pukulan yang pernah ia terima dari salah satu teman sekelasnya, yang merasa iri atas prestasi Shikamaru saat ia masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir.

"H-Hei, Hentikan, Nona!" Pinta Shikamaru secara baik-baik kepada Temari yang semakin gencar memukul-mukul tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Tidak! Aku harus memberimu pelajaran agar kau jera, bocah!" Tolak Temari tegas, tanpa menghentikan kegiatan kedua tangannya yang tampak asyik menyiksa tubuh Shikamaru.

" _Tsk_ , Cepat hentikan! Jika tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena telah melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap anak dibawah umur!" Ucap Shikamaru melontarkan ancaman kepada Temari.

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli!" Temari mengabaikan ancaman Shikamaru dan terus melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul Shikamaru tanpa ampun.

" _Tsk_ , Jika kau masih tidak mau menghentikannya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghentikan tindakanmu secara paksa, Nona!" Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Heh, Coba saja lakukan, bocah!" Ucap Temari menantang Shikamaru.

"Huh, Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Nona!" Shikamaru menyeringai penuh arti seraya menangkap gesit kedua pergelangan tangan Temari dan mendorong paksa tubuh Temari sampai terjatuh di atas pasir pantai, bersama dengan dirinya.

Temari memejamkan kedua matanya takut seraya memekik keras tatkala Shikamaru mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah.

Temari tampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung, karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit pada bagian belakang kepalanya yang berbenturan langsung dengan pasir pantai.

Ah, Tidak! Itu bukanlah pasir pantai, melainkan sebuah tangan besar yang tengah menyangga kepala Temari agar terlindung dari benturan langsung dengan pasir pantai!

' _Shikamaru?!_ ' Temari pun spontan membuka kedua matanya yang langsung disambut oleh kedua _onyx_ yang tampak menatap penuh arti ke arahnya.

Temari tampak tak berkutik dengan napas yang tertahan, tatkala sosok tunangannya-yang berada tepat diatas tubuhnya-perlahan-lahan mulai mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka.

' _Oh, Astaga! Apa yang akan bocah ini lakukan terhadapku, Kami-sama?_ ' Batin Temari bertanya-tanya penuh ketakutan didalam hatinya, seraya kembali menyembunyikan kedua iris _teal_ -nya dari sang _onyx_ di hadapannya.

-TBC-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aaaa~... Maaf klo ceritanya makin ngaler ngidul gak jelas, makin aneh, makin gak penting dsb #plakk

Hika malah makin gak pede buat kelanjutan ceritanya, takut ngebuat kalian semua kecewa karena gak suka sama kelanjutan ceritanya. Tapi harapan Hika selalu sama, semoga kalian tetap berkenan mengikuti fic ini yahh~... #bigsmile

Terima kasih sebelumnya buat para _readers, reviewers_ dan _silent readers_ , yang udha bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Juga yang udha mem- _fav_ dan mem- _follow_ fic ini, Hika ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Dukungan kalian benar-benar sangat berarti untuk Hika #bighug

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Balasan _Review_

 **Hiku:** Ini udha update ^^ Makasih yah udha R&R sebelumnya ^^ Semoga suka sama kelanjutannya ^^ #muachh


	4. Chapter 4

'Wish You Love Me'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku no Temari

Rate: T

Setting/ Genre: AU/ Romance

Warning: typo, cerita mainstream, missing word, OOC, dll.

Summary: 'Nona, aku tahu jika perjodohan kita ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan. Namun, bukan berarti kita berdua tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Daripada terus menerus memikirkannya dan merasa tertekan, bukankah lebih baik kita berusaha untuk menikmatinya, _Ne_?' [Shikamaru-Temari Fanfic-'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You']

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Don't Like Don't Read!

Please Enjoy Reading!

No Flame!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru mendengus geli di dalam hatinya tatkala melihat raut ketakutan yang terukir pada wajah tunangannya yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, setelah ia sedikit mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka.

Shikamaru juga dapat merasakan dengan begitu jelas degup jantung gadis _blonde_ itu-yang tampak berdetak cepat di dadanya-karena posisi mereka yang terbilang intim saat ini. Tak hanya itu, tubuh mungil Temari pun tampak bergetar gugup dalam setengah dekapan tangan Shikamaru.

Perlahan-lahan, Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terbebas ke arah wajah cantik Temari. Telapak tangannya yang hangat dan besar, sukses mendarat dengan mulus menangkup pipi kanan Temari, membuat sang empunya tersentak karenanya.

' _Kami-sama, jangan katakan jika bocah ini ingin mencuri ciuman pertamaku?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Meskipun sebagai tunanganku dia memiliki hak untuk menciumku, tapi aku belum siap dan tidak akan pernah siap sama sekali untuk melakukannya, sebelum aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya! Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan kesucian bibirku dari bocah nanas ini!_ ' Ratap Temari lirih, penuh kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru kembali mengeliminasi jarak yang masih sedikit tersisa diantara dirinya dan Temari. Temari dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang tatkala hembusan napas hangat Shikamaru-yang beraroma mint segar-menerpa wajahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Gumam Temari panik, secara tanpa sadar mengutarakan penolakan tatkala bayangan Shikamaru yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya berkeliaran dalam benaknya.

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil mendengar gumamam kepanikan tunangannya saat ini. Ya, sepertinya cukup menyenangkan menggoda dan mengerjai gadis bertemperamen tinggi ini, _Ne_?

Shikamaru pun menggeser sedikit posisi kepalanya ke arah kiri, tepat dimana telinga kanan Temari berada. "Nona," bisik Shikamaru lembut kepada Temari, yang sukses membuat gadis _blonde_ itu semakin gencar menggumamkan kata penolakannya.

Tangan Shikamaru yang masih setia menangkup pipi kanan Temari, perlahan-lahan bergerak mendorong wajah Temari ke arah samping agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Menyingkirlah dari tanganku dan hentikan igauan tidak jelasmu itu!" Gerutu Shikamaru seraya menjatuhkan kepala Temari ke atas pasir pantai untuk membebaskan telapak tangan kirinya dari tindihan kepala Temari.

Tindakan dan gerutuan Shikamaru tersebut, spontan membuat Temari membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perasaan terkejut.

Shikamaru pun bergegas mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Temari dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang di samping tubuh Temari, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi amukan dahsyat dari sang gadis _blonde_ tersebut.

Ya, Biar bagaimanapun Temari pasti tidak akan tinggal diam setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru terhadapnya tadi 'kan?

Temari tampak terdiam selama beberapa detik, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari jika tunangan pemalasnya itu baru saja mempermainkannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dan perasaan emosi yang meletup-letup di dalam dadanya, Temari pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir pantai.

"Sialan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan terhadapku, bocah?!" Geram Temari kesal seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah memijit-mijit kecil telapak tangan kirinya, berpura-pura untuk meredakan rasa pegal-yang sebenarnya tidak ia rasakan-akibat tertindih kepala Temari.

Shikamaru membalas tatapan tajam Temari dengan tatapan malas yang menjadi ciri khasnya. " _Mendokusei~_... Tentu saja menyelamatkan telapak tanganku dari resiko patah tulang akibat tertimpa kepala batumu itu, Nona," jawab Shikamaru asal, mengutarakan alasan konyol yang menyiratkan sindiran kepada tunangannya, seraya menunjukkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah Temari.

"Apa? Patah tulang karena kepala batuku?! Kau bilang kepalaku adalah kepala batu?! Sialan kau! Bukankah kau sendiri yang sengaja meletakkan tanganmu dibelakang kepalaku untuk melindunginya dari benturan langsung dengan pasir pantai saat aku terjatuh tadi, bocah?!" Protes Temari tak terima atas alasan dan sindiran yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru kepadanya.

" _Hoam_ ~... Percaya diri sekali kau Nona. Tali pita yang menjuntai pada rambut anehmu itulah yang membuat tanganku tersangkut disana," kilah Shikamaru menyangkal tuduhan Temari seraya menunjuk pita-pita rambut yang digunakan Temari untuk mengikat surai _blonde_ -nya menjadi empat bagian.

Ya, Kalian pasti mengerti 'kan jika alasan Shikamaru itu hanyalah akal-akalannya saja untuk tidak mengakui tuduhan Temari yang memang benar kenyataannya.

"Astaga! Kali ini kau mengatakan rambutku aneh?" Temari menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Urat-urat kekesalan tampak terukir jelas pada kedua sudut dahinya. " _Tch_ ,Tak bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengataiku, bocah?!" Temari mendecih sinis kepada Shikamaru.

"Hah~.. Aku tidak sedang mengataimu, Nona. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya saja," ucap Shikamaru melakukan pembelaan seraya mendesah kecil.

"Argghh~... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Temari meraup kasar pasir pantai-yang ada di sekitarnya-ke dalam genggaman tangannya dan dengan kesal menghamburkan butiran-butiran pasir itu ke arah wajah Shikamaru, yang sukses membuat kedua mata Shikamaru terasa perih karena beberapa butiran pasir itu masuk ke dalam matanya.

Spontan Shikamaru pun langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, untuk menghalau serangan pasir yang dilakukan oleh Temari secara bertubi-tubi pada wajahnya.

"Oi, oi, Apa yang ka-..."

"Diam dan cepatlah pergi dari hadapanku, bocah!" Tegas Temari memotong ucapan Shikamaru seraya menghentikan serangan pasirnya terhadap tunangannya tersebut.

Shikamaru pun menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya, setelah ia memastikan jika serangan pasir Temari telah benar-benar berakhir.

"Huh, Kau mengusirku, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Apa kau lupa jika tadi kau memintaku untuk menemanimu bermain, sampai-sampai kau dengan ganas memukuliku?" Cibir Shikamaru seraya menyeringai sinis ke arah Temari.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Sekarang aku benar-benar sedang muak melihat wajahmu itu, bocah! Jadi, cepat pergi menjauh dariku sekarang juga, sebelum kantung kesabaranku benar-benar habis dan meledak!" Teriak Temari emosi kepada Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei_ ~..." Keluh Shikamaru seraya mengusap kedua lubang telinganya yang terasa berdengung sakit karena teriakan dahsyat tunangannya tersebut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi," ucap Shikamaru mengalah seraya beranjak berdiri dan dengan acuh berjalan meninggalkan tunangannya yang tampak menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Astaga! Dia benar-benar tega meninggalkan aku seorang diri di sini! Seharusnya dia tetap tinggal diam di sini! Mengucapkan kata maaf kepadaku dan berusaha untuk membujukku agar tidak marah lagi! Pria sejati seharusnya seperti itu, bocah!" Gerutu Temari kesal seraya beranjak berdiri dan melepaskan salah satu sandalnya dari kaki mulusnya. "Rasakan ini, dasar bocah yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan perempuan!"

Temari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan sandal miliknya ke arah Shikamaru-yang belum terlalu jauh berjalan di depannya-dan menjadikan kepala nanas Shikamaru sebagai sasaran empuk untuk pendaratan sempurna sandal kesayangannya.

Temari tertawa penuh kepuasan tatkala mendapati kepala Shikamaru sedikit terhuyung ke arah depan akibat tertimpa sandal miliknya.

Shikamaru sendiri tampak terdiam tanpa ekspresi berarti pada wajahnya, setelah insiden tersebut. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas untuk mengusap belakang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat lemparan manis dari tunangan menyebalkannya itu.

' _Mendokusei~... Dia benar-benar ingin bermain-main denganku, eh? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk bermain-main denganmu, Nona! Mari kita bersenang-senang!_ ' Batin Shikamaru seraya menyeringai penuh arti.

Shikamaru pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Temari, dengan memasang ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. Diambilnya sandal Temari yang tergeletak di atas pasir pantai, sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke tempat tunangannya berada.

Temari tampak mengernyitkan keningnya dalam tatkala Shikamaru tanpa berkata apapun, tiba-tiba duduk berjongkok di hadapannya seraya mengulurkan sandal miliknya ke arah kakinya.

Temari mendengus geli saat akhirnya ia menyadari tentang hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tunangannya tersebut. ' _Huh, Ternyata bisa juga dia bersikap romantis seperti ini kepadaku,_ ' batin Temari sedikit memuji tunangannya tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk memasangkannya kem-... Kyaaa~... Apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadapku, bocah?" Namun sayangnya, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Temari tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Shikamaru justru melemparkan sandal Temari yang sedari tadi ia pegang, sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru meraih kedua lutut Temari-menguncinya dalam dekapan dada bidangnya-dan menjatuhkan tubuh Temari pada salah satu bahunya.

"Membuangmu ke laut," jawab Shikamaru datar seraya beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki kekarnya ke arah pantai.

"Apa?" Temari tampak membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. " _Tsk_ , Jangan bercanda, bocah!" Maki Temari seraya berdecak kesal kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku serius," timpal Shikamaru dingin, yang seketika saja membuat tubuh Temari bergedik ngeri karenanya.

"Kau gila? Turunkan aku! Cepat turunkan aku, bocah!" Temari meronta-ronta di atas pundak Shikamaru seraya memukul-mukul kuat punggung lebar Shikamaru.

" _Tsk_ , Berisik! Diamlah!" Perintah Shikamaru tegas kepada Temari.

"Tidak mau! Tidak, sebelum kau menurunkanku, bocah sialan!" Teriak Temari menolak mentah-mentah perintah Shikamaru dan kembali meronta.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Mungkin suara teriakanmu ini bisa jadi nyanyian merdu untuk binatang-binatang laut itu. Setidaknya kau bisa menjadi hiburan menarik bagi mereka, sebelum mereka benar-benar memangsamu, Nona," ucap Shikamaru acuh seraya terus berjalan, menenggelamkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air laut, yang kini sudah sampai setinggi pahanya.

"Brengsek! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Temari geram seraya menghentikan rontaan dan pukulannya terhadap punggung Shikamaru.

"Jika itu bisa membuatku berada dalam ketenangan, kenapa tidak?" Shikamaru mengucapkannya tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Arrgghh! Ketenangan katamu? Justru jika kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang, bodoh! Kau akan masuk penjara dan hidupmu akan hancur selamanya!" Protes Temari menasehati Shikamaru, seraya mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya sejajar dengan bahu Shikamaru karena ketinggian air laut yang sudah sampai sebatas perut Shikamaru.

Jari-jari tangannya tampak mencengkram kuat punggung Shikamaru untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh bagian atasnya agar kepalanya tidak terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam air laut.

"Begitukah? Tapi, tidak akan ada orang lain yang tahu jika aku telah membuangmu ke laut, Nona! Lagipula, aku bisa mengarang cerita mengenai kehilangan dan kematianmu di sini," ucap Shikamaru seraya menyeringai tipis, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Temari.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_! Bagaimana mungkin seorang detektif yang selalu bertugas mengungkap pelaku pembunuhan, justru akhirnya menjadi seorang pembunuh juga?!" Keluh Temari seraya melayangkan sindiran sinis kepada tunangannya tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak? Setiap orang-siapapun itu-pasti memiliki motif untuk membunuh seseorang yang lain karena suatu keadaan tertentu. Hanya saja, pembunuhan itu terwujud atau tidak, tergantung dari bagaimana seseorang yang memiliki motif pembunuhan tersebut dapat mengontrol dan menahan emosinya atau tidak, terhadap permasalahan yang tengah mereka hadapi dengan orang lain. Dan aku termasuk dari salah satu orang yang tak dapat lagi menahan emosiku terhadapmu, Nona," ucap Shikamaru tenang, membalas sindiran Temari dengan begitu mudah.

"Kenapa kau justru malah berpidato panjang lebar seperti itu, bocah?!" Protes Temari kesal kepada Shikamaru. Namun, tak lama kemudian tubuhnya tampak bergetar gugup karena ia menyadari jika Shikamaru tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tengah bercanda kepadanya. "Shikamaru, tolong katakan jika kau hanya tengah mempermainkanku lagi seperti tadi 'kan?" Lirih Temari memohon kepada Shikamaru, seraya menatap sendu permukaan air laut yang kini hanya tinggal berjarak dua jengkal dari wajahnya.

"Hm," gumam Shikamaru tak jelas.

" _Tsk_ , Kalau begitu jangan harap jika kau dapat membunuhku dengan mudah, bocah!" Temari berusaha menegakkan tubuh bagian atasnya untuk memberikan perlawanan terhadap Shikamaru, namun sayangnya tunangannya tersebut telah terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam air laut.

Spontan Temari pun berteriak kencang seraya mencengkram kuat kedua bahu tegap Shikamaru-yang memang telah terendam oleh air laut-sebelum dirinya benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam air laut.

Ya, karena Temari memiliki tinggi badan sebatas leher Shikamaru, maka dapat dipastikan jika gadis _blonde_ itu akan tenggelam jika ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tubuh Shikamaru.

Namun, sesungguhnya Temari tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu karena tanpa Temari sadari, Shikamaru tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Hah~... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kemauanmu, Nona! Bukankah tadi kau ingin bermain dan bersenang-senang bersamaku? Dan inilah caraku untuk bersenang-senang," keluh Shikamaru seraya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Ucapan Shikamaru sukses mengalihkan perhatian Temari dari perasaan takut yang tengah menderanya saat ini. Kedua iris _teal_ -nya tampak menatap horor ke arah wajah Shikamaru.

"Arrggghhh~... Kau benar-benar jahat sekali mempermainkan aku seperti ini, Shikamaru!" Protes Temari berteriak kencang di depan wajah Shikamaru. Spontan Shikamaru pun memejamkan kedua matanya seraya meringis pelan. "Hiks ... Hiks ... Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan membuang dan menenggelamkanku ke laut," Temari menundukkan kepalanya seraya mulai terisak lirih.

"Oi, Kenapa kau justru menangis, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti akan sikap tunangannya yang tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya.

"Aku menangis karena aku benar-benar takut, bodoh!" Maki Temari kesal seraya meninju kuat bahu kiri Shikamaru.

"Heh, Rupanya gadis galak sepertimu juga bisa memiliki rasa takut, eh?" Sindir Shikamaru seraya mengulas seringaian kecil pada wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja! Ini menyangkut nyawaku dan kau dengan mudah mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan seperti tadi kepadaku! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut, Shikamaru _no baka_?!" Temari tak henti-hentinya berteriak kepada Shikamaru, dengan air mata yang terus saja meluncur jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya.

" _Tsk_ , Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi! Aku minta maaf, oke?" Ucap Shikamaru berusaha membujuk tunangannya tersebut, seraya menarik tangan kanannya dari pinggang ramping Temari dan mengulurkannya ke atas untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada pipi kanan Temari.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk memaafkanmu, bocah!" Ucap Temari menatap tajam Shikamaru seraya menepis kasar tangan tunangannya tersebut dari pipinya.

"Hah~... Lantas kau mau aku bagaimana, Nona?" Shikamaru mendesah lelah menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakan Temari saat ini.

"Kau harus mentraktirku es krim dan membelikan barang-barang yang aku inginkan selama dua bulan berturut-turut, setelah kita pulang dari _Maldives_ nanti, bagaimana?" Putus Temari dengan seenak hati seraya menyeringai penuh kepuasan kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau mau memerasku, Nona?" Tuduh Shikamaru seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam terhadap tunangannya tersebut.

" _Tsk_ , Kau mau aku memaafkanmu atau tidak, Hah?" Ancam Temari, memberikan pilihan kepada Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Terserah kau sajalah, Nona!" Tanggap Shikamaru tak peduli.

"Bagus! Memang sudah seharusnya kau menuruti setiap permintaanku, bocah!" Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Temari menunjukkan cengiran lebar penuh keceriaan miliknya kepada Shikamaru, membuat detektif muda itu sejenak tertegun melihatnya.

Shikamaru pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Temari tatkala sebuah perasaan asing tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Ayo, kembali ke _resort_! Aku lapar," Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan tangan Temari dari kedua bahunya, berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, nyatanya Temari telah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya.

"He-Hei, Jangan lepaskan aku!" Pinta Temari gugup dengan kedua pipinya yang tampak merona merah.

"Huh, Memangnya kau tidak bisa berenang?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"Bisa. Tentu saja aku bisa berenang! Tapi, tenagaku habis karena sedari tadi aku berteriak-teriak terus kepadamu, bocah! Jadi, tuntun aku ke tepi pantai ya?" Pinta Temari seraya memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Hm, Kau mau aku membawamu dengan cara seperti apa, Nona? Seperti ta-..." Ucapan Shikamaru telah terlebih dahulu terpotong oleh Temari, sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak dengan cara seperti tadi, bocah!" Bantah Temari tegas kepada Shikamaru.

"Lantas?" Tanya Shikamaru meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Temari.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Temari mendorong sedikit bahu kiri Shikamaru ke arah belakang, seolah mengisyaratkan kepada Shikamaru untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Temari.

Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud dari tindakan Temari tersebut, akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan Temari yang beralih melingkar sempurna pada leher tegasnya.

"Begini saja, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kau akan lebih mudah membawaku karena tubuhku mengambang di atas air," ucap Temari sedikit canggung seraya menyanggakan dagu mungilnya pada bahu kiri Shikamaru.

"Aa," gumam Shikamaru salah tingkah seraya membawa kembali dirinya dan Temari ke tepi pantai.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti baju di _resort_ mereka, Shikamaru dan Temari pun akhirnya pergi ke salah satu restoran ternama di Maldives, untuk makan siang.

" _Tsk_ , Jangan berani-beraninya kau kembali tertidur di dalam restoran, bocah!" Temari menimpuk kesal kepala nanas Shikamaru dengan tas kecil miliknya, tatkala ia mendapati Shikamaru yang hendak membaringkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya, begitu pelayan restoran selesai mencatat pesanan makan siang mereka.

" _Mendokusei_ ~..." Dengan malas-malasan, Shikamaru pun menuruti perkataan Temari dan kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya. Diam-diam, Temari tersenyum di dalam hatinya melihat sikap patuh tunangannya tersebut.

.

.

Temari tampak terdiam, mengabaikan makan siangnya yang baru ia habiskan setengahnya. Entah sejak kapan, kedua iris _teal_ -nya mulai memperhatikan keromantisan sepasang kekasih-yang duduk tepat berseberangan dengan mejanya-dengan tatapan sendu.

Pasangan kekasih-yang Temari yakini merupakan orang barat-tampak terlihat mesra tatkala mereka berdua saling menyuapi pasangannya satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Keduanya pun tak henti-hentinya saling melemparkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan kepada pasangannya. Bahkan, tanpa rasa canggung dan malu sedikitpun, pasangan kekasih itu mulai memagutkan kedua bibir mereka intim. Benar-benar membuat hati Temari iri melihatnya.

Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya, tatkala ia tak lagi mendengar suara dentingan pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan permukaan piring, milik seseorang yang duduk di seberangnya.

Shikamaru pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Temari. Dahinya mengernyit heran tatkala mendapati ekspresi sendu yang terukir dengan begitu jelas pada wajah cantik Temari.

Kedua _onyx_ -nya mulai terfokus pada satu arah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Temari, berusaha mencari sumber yang menyebabkan wajah tunangannya menjadi murung.

Tanpa banyak berpikir pun, Shikamaru sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Temari saat ini, setelah ia mendapati adegan romantis yang disajikan oleh pasangan kekasih yang duduk di seberang meja mereka.

Mendesah kecil, Shikamaru pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Namun, ternyata Shikamaru tidak memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya, melainkan mengulurkannya ke arah mulut Temari.

"Nona, makanlah," ucapan Shikamaru sukses membawa kembali Temari dari lamunannya.

Temari tampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tatkala mendapati potongan daging yang disodorkan oleh Shikamaru ke arahnya. "Hm, Kau mau menyuapiku, bocah?" Tanya Temari ragu kepada Shikamaru.

"Hm," gumam Shikamaru seraya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menyuapiku, bocah?!" Tanya Temari penuh selidik.

"Cerewet! Sudah makan saja, Nona! Tanganku sudah terasa pegal!" Gerutu Shikamaru seraya mendorong tangannya dan memasukkan secara paksa potongan daging itu ke dalam mulut Temari, membuat sang gadis _blonde_ tertegun karenanya.

Ah, Rupanya Shikamaru menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu, dan bocah itu tengah berusaha untuk sedikit menghiburnya dengan melakukan salah satu tindakan romantis-dari pasangan kekasih yang baru saja ia perhatikan-yang nyatanya gagal ia lakukan.

Namun, tetap saja Temari merasa terkesan atas apa yang telah Shikamaru lakukan terhadapnya.

"Huh, Kau sangat tidak romantis sekali, bocah!" Cibir Temari kepada Shikamaru, seraya mendengus geli dan mengunyah potongan daging-pemberian Shikamaru-di dalam mulutnya.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam tak menanggapi cibiran Temari kepadanya. Kedua _onyx_ -nya tampak menatap serius ke arah tunangannya tersebut.

"Nona, aku tahu jika perjodohan kita ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan. Kebebasan kita untuk mencari dan memilih seorang pendamping yang kita inginkan, direnggut secara paksa oleh kedua orang tua kita. Namun, bukan berarti kita berdua tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Setidaknya kita bisa berusaha untuk lebih mengenal dan saling menerima satu sama lain, meskipun tidak ada perasaan khusus diantara kita saat ini. Daripada terus menerus memikirkannya dan merasa tertekan, bukankah lebih baik kita berusaha untuk menikmatinya, _Ne_?" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru berucap panjang lebar kepada Temari.

Temari tampak tertegun karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Shikamaru berbicara serius mengenai perjodohan mereka kepadanya. Dan entah mengapa, seketika saja perkataan Shikamaru tersebut, membuat perasaannya menjadi begitu tenang dan nyaman.

"Tentu saja, bocah!" Ucap Temari semangat seraya kembali menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya kepada Shikamaru.

-TBC-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maafkan Hika jika ceritanya semakin bertambah aneh dan gak sesuai dengan keinginan _readers_ semua yah #ber-ojigi

Hika gak tahu apakah chapter ini mengecewakan atau tidak, tapi seperti biasa Hika selalu berharap kalian semua suka sama kelanjutannya #smile

Hika ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat _readers_ , _reviewers_ , _favoriters_ , _followers_ yang udah berkenan mampir ke fic Hika ini, dan selalu memberikan Hika dukungan untuk melanjutkan fic ini #bigsmile #kiss Tanpa kalian fic abal Hika bukanlah apa-apa #nangisterharu

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak #bighug #muachhh

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Balasan _Review_

 **NaraTema:** Gomen baru bisa lanjut lagi Nara- _san_ Hehe Makasih yahh buat motivasinya ^^ Makasih juga udha berkenan R&R ^^ Semoga suka sama kelanjutannya ^^ #muachhh


	5. Chapter 5

'Wish You Love Me'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku no Temari

Rate: T

Setting/ Genre: AU/ Romance

Warning: typo, cerita mainstream, missing word, OOC, dll.

Summary: ' _Senyaman inikah rasanya dilindungi oleh seseorang, bocah?/Hah~... Sahabat-sahabatku mengajakku untuk berkemah ke hutan. Mereka semua membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Aku tidak mungkin pergi sendirian di tengah-tengah pasangan kasmaran seperti mereka. Jadi, temani aku pergi ya, bocah?/Mendokusei~... Kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut saja, Nona_.' [Shikamaru-Temari Fanfic-'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You']

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Don't Like Don't Read!

Please Enjoy Reading!

No Flame!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan liburan berharganya di _Maldives_ , yang hanya tersisa dua hari lagi.

Pada hari kedua, Temari memutuskan untuk melakukan _scuba diving_ di _Barracuda Giri_ , yang sangat terkenal akan keindahan pemandangan alam bawah lautnya.

Ditemani oleh Shikamaru-yang sebenarnya terpaksa ikut karena diseret paksa oleh Temari dari sofa nyamannya tatkala ia tengah tertidur lelap-dan juga oleh dua orang pemandu _scuba diving_ , Temari pun memulai petualangan wisata baharinya dengan begitu antusias.

Kedua iris _teal_ -nya tampak dibuat terpukau oleh keberadaan terumbu karang yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan beraneka ragam jenis ikan yang berenang secara berkelompok di atasnya.

Semakin menyelam jauh lebih dalam ke dasar laut, Temari semakin banyak menemui keindahan terpendam yang dimiliki oleh laut _Maldives_ ini.

Keberadaan gua laut, bangkai kapal laut yang telah berpuluh-puluh tahun tenggelam di dasar laut, _barracuda_ , serta keberadaan _White Tip_ dan _Hammerhead Sharks_ , membuat gadis cantik itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum meskipun tengah berada dalam suasana penuh ketegangan.

Tanpa sadar, Temari mengamit erat lengan Shikamaru seraya memejamkan kedua matanya tatkala seekor _Hammerhead Sharks_ berenang tepat di bawah kaki mereka.

Shikamaru mendengus kecil seraya melepaskan gandengan tangan Temari dari lengan kirinya. Diraihnya pinggang ramping Temari dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian Shikamaru pun menuntun tunangannya untuk berenang naik ke atas permukaan laut dan mengakhiri petualangan bawah laut mereka yang terasa begitu menakjubkan.

Selesai berpetualang di bawah laut, kini Shikamaru dan Temari pun menghabiskan sisa hari liburan kedua mereka dengan menikmati olahraga air _banana boat_ dan _jet ski_.

Tentu saja, Shikamaru tidak serta merta melakukannya dengan senang hati. Jika bukan karena ucapan Temari yang mengatakan bahwa ia sebagai tunangannya memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaganya dan menuruti semua keinginannya, Shikamaru benar-benar merasa malas untuk membakar kulit tubuhnya di bawah terik matahari yang begitu menyengat saat ini.

Namun, bersikap malas-malasan bukan berarti Shikamaru mengabaikan tugasnya untuk menjaga tunangannya tersebut. Saat mereka menaiki _banana boat_ dan terjatuh ke dalam air, Shikamaru dengan sigap meraih dan menggenggam tangan Temari, serta membantu gadis cantik itu untuk naik kembali ke atas _banana boat_.

"Hahaha ... Ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekali, bocah!" Seru Temari riang seraya tertawa penuh kepuasan tatkala _banana boat_ yang mereka tumpangi mulai kembali melaju dengan cepat.

" _Mendokusei~_..." Keluh Shikamaru menggumamkan kata andalannya seraya menutup kedua telinganya dari lengkingan tawa tunangannya tersebut.

.

.

Setelah merasa puas dengan olahraga air, Temari dan Shikamaru pun kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai _Maldives_.

Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu masih saja setia memasang ekspresi malas pada wajahnya, membuat putri sulung Sabaku itu mendesah lelah melihatnya.

Hah~... Sepertinya Temari harus sedikit mengerjai tunangannya itu agar Shikamaru tidak bersikap malas-malasan seperti saat ini, _Ne_?

"Heh, Bocah! Kemarilah!" Ucap Temari meminta Shikamaru-yang berjalan dua meter di belakangnya-untuk menghampirinya.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

" _Tsk_ , Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, bocah! Cepat kemarilah!" Decak Temari tak sabar.

" _Mendokusei~_..." Shikamaru tampak merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas, seraya mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan ke tempat Temari.

"Astaga! Kau berjalan seperti seekor kura-kura saja, bocah! Lambat sekali!" Cibir Temari seraya berjalan cepat menghampiri Shikamaru yang baru berjalan sejauh tiga langkah.

" _Tsk_ , Cerewet sekali! Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru menggerutu kepada Temari.

"Kakiku pegal. Jadi, gendong aku di punggungmu yah?" Ucap Temari seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya kepada Shikamaru.

Tentu saja itu hanyalah akal-akalan Temari saja untuk mengerjai Shikamaru. Ya, meskipun Temari akui jika kakinya memang terasa sedikit pegal karena sedari tadi ia terus berjalan menyusuri pantai _Maldives_. Namun, yang terpenting adalah membuat tunangannya tersebut, merasa kewalahan karena menggendongnya di tengah teriknya sinar matahari, pada siang hari ini.

"Huh, Kalau begitu kita istirahat saja dulu di sini, Nona," saran Shikamaru seraya mulai membaringkan tubuhnya-dengan posisi miring-di atas pasir pantai.

Temari menatap tak percaya ke arah Shikamaru. Astaga! Temari tidak habis pikir, jika perkataannya tadi justru semakin membuat peluang Shikamaru untuk bermalas-malasan semakin besar!

 _Tsk_ , Apakah ini karena Temari yang ceroboh atau Shikamaru yang terlalu bodoh karena ia tidak dapat memahami maksud dari perkataan Temari tadi, eh?

"Kau tuli, Hah?! Aku memintamu untuk menggendongku dan bukannya memintamu untuk tidur malas-malasan seperti ini, bodoh! Cepat bangun!" Maki Temari seraya menendang-nendang kecil punggung Shikamaru dan menarik paksa tangan Shikamaru agar ia beranjak dari posisi tidurannya.

"Hah~... _Mendokusei_ ~..." Tak ingin memulai perdebatan yang tidak penting dengan tunangannya, Shikamaru pun dengan sangat terpaksa menggendong Temari di punggungnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri tepi pantai _Maldives_ untuk menikmati keindahan surga dunia tersebut, membuat Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya.

Jujur saja, Temari cukup merasa terkesan atas sikap Shikamaru terhadapnya selama seharian ini. Temari tidaklah bodoh. Ia dapat menyadari sikap kepedulian Shikamaru terhadapnya, dibalik sikap acuh dan malas yang ditunjukkan oleh tunangannya tersebut.

Dan entah mengapa, lagi-lagi Temari merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir memenuhi hatinya saat ini. ' _Senyaman inikah rasanya dilindungi oleh seseorang, bocah?_ ' Batin Temari memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

Toko _souvenir_ menjadi incaran Temari dan Shikamaru-atau mungkin hanya Temari saja-pada hari liburan terakhir mereka di _Maldives_. Tentu saja, membeli buah tangan untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya adalah hal yang tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja oleh gadis berkuncir empat itu.

Shikamaru menguap bosan seraya terus berjalan mengekori Temari yang tampak begitu asyik melihat dan memilih berbagai jenis _souvenir_ yang tersedia di toko tersebut.

"Nona, mau sampai kapan kita disini?" Tanya Shikamaru mengeluh kepada Temari.

Pasalnya, mereka sudah berkeliling keluar masuk toko _souvenir_ yang berbeda-beda selama dua setengah jam. Dan tampaknya, gadis _blonde_ itu masih belum puas juga untuk membeli barang-barang khas _Maldives_ tersebut.

" _Tsk_ , Diamlah bocah! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi dalam memilih _souvenir_ yang cocok untuk aku berikan kepada sahabat-sahabatku di sekolah nanti!" Ucap Temari berdecak kesal seraya mendelik tajam ke arah tunangannya tersebut.

"Huh, Memangnya penting berkonsentrasi dalam hal seperti itu, Nona?" Cibir Shikamaru seraya mendengus kecil.

"Tentu saja, bocah! Sepertinya kau memang tidak pernah membelikan oleh-oleh untuk teman-temanmu, eh? Jadi, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana bingungnya aku untuk menentukan _souvenir_ yang sesuai dengan karakter sahabat-sahabatku!" Ucap Temari tegas, menimpali sindiran Shikamaru.

"Hah~... Kau terlalu berlebihan, Nona. Aku rasa, tidak perlu seserius itu untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuk sahabat-sahabatmu. Lagipula, seharusnya mereka menerima apa adanya saja barang pemberian darimu, Nona," Shikamaru tampak tidak mau kalah untuk beradu argumen dengan tunangannya tersebut.

" _Tsk_ ,Sudah diam saja! Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan komentarmu itu, bocah!" Geram Temari seraya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk memilih _souvenir_ yang akan ia berikan kepada para sahabatnya di sekolah.

Gadis cantik itu benar-benar tampak mengacuhkan tunangannya, membuat Shikamaru mendesah kecil karenanya. ' _Hah~... Dasar gadis merepotkan!_ ' Batin Shikamaru menggerutu di dalam hatinya, seraya kembali mengikuti langkah tunangannya-dengan berat hati-dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kini Shikamaru dan Temari telah tiba di kediaman Nara, setelah sebelumnya supir keluarga Sabaku menjemput mereka di bandara _Narita_.

Alih-alih mengajak Temari untuk masuk ke kediaman Nara dan berpamitan kepada Ibunya, Shikamaru justru meminta tunangannya itu untuk tetap tinggal di dalam mobil.

Alasannya adalah karena ada sesuatu yang ingin Shikamaru berikan terlebih dahulu kepada Temari dan juga Shikamaru memang sengaja mencegah pertemuan Temari dengan Ibunya karena ia pikir akan sangat merepotkan jika kedua perempuan cerewet ini bertemu.

Disamping karena hari yang sudah beranjak malam, hal itu juga akan menghambat keinginan Shikamaru untuk segera mengarungi dunia mimpi di atas ranjang kesayangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru pun keluar dari kediamannya dan berjalan menghampiri tunangannya yang tampak duduk bosan di dalam mobilnya.

"Nona, ambilah!" Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Temari.

"Hm, Apa ini?" Tanya Temari seraya menyernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Uang tebusan permintaan maafku selama dua bulan," ucap Shikamaru memberikan penjelasan kepada Temari.

Ya, Shikamaru baru saja mengambil sebagian uang tabungannya-yang merupakan uang bonus dari pekerjaannya dengan jumlah yang cukup besar-yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam lemarinya, karena ia terlalu malas untuk pergi menyimpannya ke _Bank_.

Berbeda dengan uang gaji pokoknya yang secara otomatis akan masuk ke dalam rekeningnya setiap bulan, uang bonus pekerjaannya akan diberikan secara terpisah dalam bentuk uang tunai.

"Huh, Kenapa kau memberikan uang kepadaku, bocah? Aku bilang 'kan jika kau harus mentraktirku es krim dan membelikan barang-barang yang aku inginkan selama dua bulan. Itu artinya, aku hanya akan menyebutkan apapun yang aku inginkan kepadamu! Dan tentu saja kau-lah yang berkewajiban untuk pergi membelinya, lalu mengirimkannya ke kediaman Sabaku," protes Temari menggerutu kepada Shikamaru, yang sukses membuat pemuda berkuncir nanas itu _sweatdrop_ karenanya.

"Hah~... Itu mustahil untuk aku lakukan, Nona! Lagipula, aku akan mulai sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanku di kepolisian. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli barang-barang yang kau inginkan, Nona. Jadi, bukankah lebih efisien jika aku memberikan saja uangnya kepadamu, _Ne_?" Shikamaru mendesah lelah seraya berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada tunangan keras kepalanya itu.

Sedikit perasaan kecewa seketika saja menelusup ke dalam hati Temari setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tersebut.

" _Tsk_ , Sok sibuk sekali kau ini, bocah!" Temari berdecak kesal seraya menyambar kasar amplop putih yang diulurkan oleh Shikamaru kepadanya. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang Paman!" Perintah Temari tegas kepada supir keluarganya.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi, Nona," sindir Shikamaru mendengus sinis seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Temari mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku tidak sudi, bocah!" Ucap Temari penuh penekanan di setiap katanya seraya menjulurkan ujung lidahnya kepada Shikamaru, sebelum mobil keluarganya benar-benar melaju keluar dari halaman depan kediaman Nara, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tampak mendesah kecil disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari tampak menghela napas bosan seraya menatap tanpa minat ke arah adik-adik kelasnya-yang tengah berolahraga di lapangan sepak bola-melalui jendela kaca kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya.

Karena guru matematika-nya memiliki sebuah urusan penting di luar sekolah, maka kelas Temari pun mendapatkan jadwal kosong pada jam pelajaran ketiga.

Hal ini menyebabkan ruang kelasnya seketika menjadi sangat berisik karena teman-temannya mulai asyik bercanda dan bercengkrama satu sama lain, termasuk teman sebangkunya-Ino Yamanaka-yang langsung menghampiri meja kekasih pucatnya dengan begitu bersemangat.

Namun, tidak dengan putri sulung Sabakuitu yang tampak asyik duduk berdiam diri di bangkunya, dengan pikirannya yang tertuju pada sosok pemuda bersurai nanas-yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak dirinya dan Shikamaru pulang berlibur dari _Maldives_ , dan selama itu juga Temari tidak pernah lagi terlibat komunikasi ataupun bertemu dengan tunangan pemalasnya tersebut.

Uang tebusan permintaan maaf yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru pun tampak masih utuh di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Rasanya, Temari benar-benar tak bersemangat untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang pemberian detektif muda itu, karena perdebatan yang berakhir kurang menyenangkan diantara mereka dua bulan yang lalu.

Sepertinya ucapan Shikamaru kepadanya dulu, bukanlah bualan semata. Shikamaru benar-benar tenggelam dalam kesibukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif di kepolisian Tokyo.

Entah mengapa, Temari merasa sedikit kesepian dan juga jenuh menjalani hari-harinya yang kembali tenang tanpa kehadiran tunangannya itu.

Seharusnya Temari merasa senang karena ia akhirnya terbebas dari sikap menyebalkan Shikamaru yang selalu berhasil membuatnya naik darah.

Tapi, kenapa justru hati kecilnya seringkali mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan _moment_ - _moment_ perdebatan konyolnya dengan Shikamaru?

Dan lagi, kenapa perasaannya menjadi gelisah tatkala memikirkan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menghubunginya selama dua bulan ini?

Apakah pekerjaannya itu jauh lebih penting daripada dirinya, yang notabene adalah tunangannya?

Bukankah Shikamaru sendiri yang mengatakan jika mereka harus berusaha saling mengenal dan saling menerima satu sama lain! Tapi, kenapa justru Shikamaru malah bersikap mengacuhkannya seperti ini?!

Jika seperti ini terus, hubungan diantara mereka sama sekali tidak akan mengalami perkembangan, bukan?

' _Ugh~... Kami-sama. Kenapa aku terus menerus memikirkan bocah sialan itu?!_ ' Gerutu Temari lirih di dalam hatinya.

"Hah~... Kau melamun lagi, Temari!" Keluh sebuah suara _feminime_ yang begitu familiar di telinga Temari, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan sang putri sulung Sabaku tersebut.

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali ke bangkunya.

"Hei, Aku sama sekali tidak melamun, Ino!" Protes Temari seraya mendelik tajam kepada Ino.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja!" Ucap Ino acuh seraya memutar kedua _aquamarine_ -nya bosan, karena Temari sudah terlalu sering menyangkal tentang hal itu, selama dua bulan belakangan ini.

Ino sendiri bingung melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya tersebut, yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sedikit pendiam semenjak ia pulang berlibur dari _Maldives_ -yang Ino ketahui jika Temari pergi bersama dengan kedua adiknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Ino kembali ke bangkunya dengan begitu cepat setelah ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Sai.

"Sabtu ini kau ada acara tidak?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Temari, Ino justru melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Temari.

"Hum, Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Temari lagi penasaran.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami berkemah ke hutan ya?!" Putus Ino antusias kepada Temari.

'Kami' yang dimaksud disini adalah sahabat-sahabat Temari yang terdiri dari pasangan Ino-Sai, pasangan Hinata-Naruto, pasangan Sakura-Sasuke, dan juga pasangan Tenten-Neji.

"Huh, Berkemah? Maksudmu kalian ingin menghabiskan malam minggu dengan berkemah di hutan, begitu? Hah~... Kalian hanya akan membuat aku iri saja, Ino!" Keluh Temari mendesah kecil seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya.

" _Tsk_ , Makanya kau harus cepat-cepat mencari pacar, Temari!" Decak Ino menasehati sahabat _blonde_ -nya yang masih betah menyendiri sampai saat ini, tanpa tahu sedikitpun jika Temari sebenarnya telah bertunangan.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, Ino! Jadi, untuk apa lagi aku mencari paca-... Astaga!" Temari tampak membelalakan kedua matanya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tatkala ia menyadari jika ia baru saja mengatakan kenyataan tentang pertunangannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa? Kau sudah bertunangan?" Ino tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Temari. "Hei, Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang hal penting seperti itu, Temari?!" Protes Ino kecewa seraya memukul pelan bahu kanan Temari.

"Ti-Tidak! Itu tidak benar, Ino!" Sangkal Temari seraya tersenyum kikuk kepada Ino.

"Bohong! Cepat ceritakan semuanya kepadaku, Temari! Jika tidak, hubungan persahabatan kita berakhir sampai disini!" Ancam Ino seraya menatap penuh tuntutan kepada Temari.

Temari pun tampak tak berkutik karena ancaman sahabat penggila _fashion_ -nya itu. Mau tak mau, Temari pun akhirnya membeberkan semua rahasia mengenai pertunangannya dan juga ia menceritakan tentang sosok Shikamaru kepada Ino, termasuk semua yang terjadi diantara Temari dan Shikamaru pada saat berlibur di _Maldives_.

" _Kami-sama_ , Kau tega sekali menyembunyikan semua ini dariku dan yang lainnya, Temari!" Ino tampak cemberut karena merasa sedikit kecewa setelah mendengar penjelasan Temari mengenai perjodohannya dengan seorang pemuda yang berusia lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"Oh, Ayolah Ino! Jangan berlebihan seperti ini! Aku tidak memberitahumu dan yang lainnya karena aku belum merasa siap untuk menceritakan tentang perjodohanku ini, sebelum aku benar-benar bisa menerimanya. Jadi tolong mengertilah, Ino!" Mohon Temari berusaha untuk membujuk sahabatnya itu agar berhenti merajuk kepadanya.

"Hah~... Baiklah," Ino berusaha untuk bersikap mengalah kepada Temari. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika tunanganmu itu adalah seorang detektif muda yang sangat jenius, Temari! Aku rasa kau sangat beruntung memilikinya sebagai pasanganmu," ucap Ino antusias dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar penuh kekaguman.

"Beruntung katamu? Hah~... Bagaimana bisa aku beruntung memiliki tunangan seorang bocah pemalas sepertinya, Ino! Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi ataupun menemuiku selama dua bulan ini, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Aku benar-benar merasa kesal kepadanya, kau tahu?!" Geram Temari mengeluh-mengeluarkan perasaan gelisah yang melanda hatinya saat ini.

"Eii~... Sepertinya kau sudah mulai memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap tunanganmu itu eh, Temari?" Ucap Ino menggoda sahabat _blonde_ -nya tersebut. "Kau merasa kesal karena tunanganmu itu tidak memberi kabar dan perhatian kepadamu 'kan? Tanpa kau sadari, kau selalu menginginkan keberadaannya di dekatmu dan ingin selalu menuntut perhatian darinya. Itu artinya, kau telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, sayang," ucap Ino menyimpulkan seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah Temari.

"A-Arrgghh~... Aku tidak tahu, Ino!" Gerutu Temari frustasi dengan kedua pipinya yang tampak bersemu merah. "Aku hanya merasa terkesan dengan sikapnya yang selalu berusaha menjagaku saat kami berdua berlibur di _Maldives_. Meskipun ia bersikap acuh dan seringkali bersikap malas-malasan, tapi dia tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan permintaanku yang aku akui memang sangat egois terhadapnya. Dan jujur saja aku merasa nyaman karena hal itu," ucap Temari lirih memberikan penjelasan kepada Ino.

"Ya sudah. Biar waktu saja yang akan menjawab bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap tunanganmu itu, meskipun aku sangat yakin jika kau telah jatuh cinta kepadanya!" Ucap Ino seraya terkekeh ringan.

" _Tsk_ , Kau ini!" Gerutu Temari salah tingkah seraya melayangkan buku paket matematika miliknya ke kepala Ino, membuat Ino merintih kecil karenanya.

"Hei, Bagaimana jika kau mencoba untuk menghubunginya dan mengajaknya pergi berkemah ke hutan bersama kita?" Ucap Ino antusias memberikan saran kepada Temari.

"Huh? Haruskah?" Tanya Temari ragu.

"Hah~... Setidaknya kita mencoba terlebih dahulu, sayang! Daripada kau terus-terusan bersikap aneh seperti ini karena merindukannya, _Ne_?" Ino lagi-lagi melayangkan godaan kepada Temari.

" _Tsk_ , Sialan kau, Ino!" Temari kembali menghadiahi kepala berkuncir kuda Ino dengan pukulan bukunya.

Namun, pada akhirnya Temari pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Shikamaru.

Entahlah, mungkin Temari hanya ingin sedikit menegaskan tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap tunangannya tersebut.

Jika seandainya ia merasa kecewa karena Shikamaru menolak ajakannya, maka Temari akan mengakui jika ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada tunangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," Temari tampak gugup tatkala sebuah suara _baritone_ -yang selama dua bulan ini tidak ia dengar-menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Hei, Kenapa hati kecilnya terasa berdebar-debar seperti ini hanya karena mendengar suara tunangannya?

Ino-yang turut menguping pembicaraan Temari dan Shikamaru-terkikik geli melihat ekspresi salah tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

Hah~... Tidak salah lagi 'kan? Sahabatnya itu memang tengah jatuh cinta!

" _Hei, Bocah! Kau masih ingat aku?_ " Tanya Temari ketus, berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya kepada Shikamaru.

" _Huh, Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku ingat, Nona cerewet!_ " Protes Shikamaru kepada Temari.

" _Tch, Aku pikir kesibukan pekerjaanmu itu membuat ingatanmu tentangku hilang, bocah!_ " Sindir Temari mendecih sinis kepada Shikamaru.

" _Hm, Ada apa, Nona?_ " Kali ini nada bicara Shikamaru terdengar lebih serius, membuat Temari mengernyit heran karena tunangannya tersebut tak membalas sindirannya.

" _Ehm, Apa kau punya waktu hari Sabtu nanti, bocah?_ " Tanya Temari _to the point_ kepada Shikamaru.

" _Hari Sabtu?Memangnya ada apa?_ " Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

" _Hah~... Sahabat-sahabatku mengajakku untuk berkemah ke hutan. Mereka semua membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Aku tidak mungkin pergi sendirian di tengah-tengah pasangan kasmaran seperti mereka. Jadi, temani aku pergi ya, bocah?_ " Ucap Temari mengutarakan maksudnya menghubungi Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei~... Kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut saja, Nona!_ " Ucap Shikamaru memberikan saran yang membuat Temari kesal karenanya.

" _Tsk, Tapi aku ingin liburan, bocah!_ " Temari tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari Shikamaru.

" _Heh, Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih, bocah?!_ " Tegur Temari emosi.

" _Hah~... Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk pergi berlibur, Nona! Aku benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaanku saat ini,_ " lagi-lagi Shikamaru menjadikan kesibukan pekerjaannya sebagai alasan.

" _Tsk, Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus menema-..._ " Temari tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia mendengar sebuah suara _feminime_ yang berbicara kepada tunangannya di seberang sana.

" _Shikamaru! Sebaiknya, kita makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan penyelidikan lagi, Ne?_ " Seru sebuah suara seorang gadis yang terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Temari, yang entah mengapa seketika saja menghantarkan perasaan tak nyaman pada dadanya.

' _Jadi, selama dua bulan ini dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan perempuan lain dan mengabaikanku? Sialan kau, bocah!_ ' Geram Temari lirih di dalam hatinya.

" _Aa, Baiklah Tayuya Senpai,_ " Temari tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun, mendengar Shikamaru yang berucap patuh kepada seniornya itu, membuat cairan bening itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur bebas dari kedua sudut matanya. " _Hei, Nona! Ka-..._ " Temari pun bergegas untuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hei, Temari! Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Tanya Ino khawatir kepada sahabatnya yang mulai terisak pelan di hadapannya.

-TBC-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hika tahu chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat dan kacau Ceritanya juga makin gak jelas Hiks Hiks Hiks

 _Gommenasai_ , Hika benar-benar lagi _stuck_ ide dan _mood_ menulis minggu ini benar-benar hilang total Entah kenapa, Hika juga gak tahu Hiks Hiks Hiks

Akhirnya jadi kebut-kebutan dan bikin cerita yang aneh seperti ini #plakkk

Chapter depan kemungkinan adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini XD Itu juga klo perkiraan Hika gak meleset Hehe Antara satu atau dua chapter lagi

Maaf ya Hika jadi mengecewakan kalian semua yang udha berkenan dan sempet-sempetin baca dan review fic abal-abal Hika

Makasih banyak buat motivasi yang udha kalian semua berikan XD Tanpa dukungan kalian Hika gak akan bisa semangat buat lanjutin fic ini #ojigi

Hika ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat _readers_ , _reviewers_ , _favoriters_ , _followers_ , _silent readers_ yang udah berkenan mampir ke fic Hika ini #bigsmile #kiss

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak #bighug #muachhh

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Balasan Review

 **Kaori kamiya:** Hi Kaori- _san_ ^^ Makasih banyak yahh udah berkenan mampir ke fic Hika ini ^^ Makasih juga udha bela-belain review dari chapter satu #nangisterharu Maaf yah, Hika udha buat kecewa karena 'moment kissu' paling ditunggu-tunggu dari ShikaTema belum ada di chapter empat ^^ Tapi, nanti pasti ada kok ^^ Semoga mau menunggu ^^ Sekali lagi makasih banyak yahh Kaori- _san_ #muachhh

 **Nnaraaa:** Makasih yah udha bilang fic abal ini keren Nnaraaa- _san_ ^^ Tapi Hika gak yakin klo kelanjutannya ini juga akan bagus Hehe Semoga gak kapok yah buat baca lagi ^^ Makasih buat dukungannya ^^ Arigatou sebelumnya karena udha R&R ^^ #muachhhh


	6. Chapter 6

'Wish You Love Me'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku no Temari

Rate: T

Setting/ Genre: AU/ Romance

Warning: typo, cerita mainstream, missing word, OOC, dll.

Summary: ' _Hah~... Daripada kau bersedih terus seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak katakan saja apa permintaanmu terhadapku, Nona? Kau ingat, kau belum sempat mengatakan hadiah kelulusanmu itu 'kan?/Aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, jika nanti kau menolak permintaanku, itu hanya akan membuat mood-ku semakin buruk saja, bocah!/Aku berharap kau mencintaiku, Shikamaru'_ / [Shikamaru-Temari Fanfic-'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You']

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Don't Like Don't Read!

Please Enjoy Reading!

No Flame!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sosok detektif muda itu tampak berjalan tenang menyusuri sebuah lorong di kediaman Sabaku yang akan menuntun langkahnya ke arah kamar pribadi tunangannya, setelah sebelumnya ia mendapatkan izin dari calon Ayah mertuanya untuk menemui Temari-yang tengah mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya sejak sore hari tadi.

Shikamaru menyadari jika tindakan Temari tersebut pasti ada kaitannya dengan dirinya, mengingat jika putri sulung Sabaku tersebut memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka tadi siang, sebelum Shikamaru sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Terlebih lagi, ketika Shikamaru mencoba untuk kembali menghubungi Temari, tunangannya itu justru beberapa kali me- _reject_ panggilan telepon darinya, membuat Shikamaru curiga jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres dengan Temari.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, gadis _blonde_ itu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka tepat ketika Shikamaru menyetujui ajakan Tayuya untuk makan siang. Dan Shikamaru sungguh ingat jika sebelumnya Temari tengah bersikeras memaksanya untuk ikut berkemah ke hutan akhir pekan nanti.

Jika Temari begitu bersikeras mengajak Shikamaru untuk berlibur bersama, lantas kenapa gadis itu justru menolak untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya?

Apakah Tayuya ada kaitannya dengan sikap Temari yang menghindarinya saat ini? Tapi apa alasannya?

Atau mungkin tanpa Shikamaru sadari, ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan terhadap tunangannya tersebut?

Tapi, apa itu mungkin? Mengingat jika selama dua bulan ini mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi ataupun bertemu satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru bukannya tidak ingin untuk menghubungi tunangannya tersebut. Hanya saja, disamping karena ia sibuk dengan penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan-yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini begitu sering terjadi sehingga benar-benar menyita waktu istirahatnya dan pikirannya-Shikamaru juga merasa ragu untuk menghubungi atau bahkan mengirim pesan kepada Temari.

Lagipula, memangnya apa yang akan mereka bicarakan jika Shikamaru menghubungi Temari?

Apakah akan terjadi perdebatan yang tidak penting lagi diantara mereka berdua seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?

Lantas, memangnya Temari mengharapkan Shikamaru untuk menghubunginya?

Huh, Jika mengingat sikap Temari yang selalu kesal terhadap Shikamaru, maka sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Ya, mungkin saja gadis cerewet itu justru merasa senang karena terbebas dari dirinya 'kan?

Shikamaru menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu kamar Temari. Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengetuk daun pintu berwarna putih gading itu, tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil nama tunangannya tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan jika aku tidak ingin diganggu saat ini!" Teriak Temari kesal seraya menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya serta melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengganggu dirinya yang tengah berusaha untuk menenangkan diri karena masalah yang terjadi tadi siang.

Namun, sialnya seseorang yang tengah membuat keributan di depan kamarnya itu, sama sekali tak menggubris perkataannya.

Hah~... Dengan sangat terpaksa Temari pun beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu kamar pribadinya. Mulut mungilnya pun tampak siap untuk melayangkan kata-kata makian kepada sosok pengganggu ketenangannya itu, sebelum akhirnya tertelan kembali tatkala Temari mendapati sosok tunangan pemalasnya tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Temari tampak tak bergeming karena terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Shikamaru saat ini. Kedua iris _teal_ -nya menatap lurus ke dalam sang _onyx_ milik tunangannya, yang entah mengapa seketika saja menghantarkan perasaan rindu pada hatinya.

Ditatap dengan begitu intens oleh Temari, nyatanya membuat detektif genius itu menjadi gugup dan bersikap salah tingkah.

"H-Hei, Nona! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Tegur Shikamaru merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Temari, yang entah mengapa membuat ritme jantungnya tak teratur saat ini.

Temari tampak tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya seraya mendelik tajam ke arah tunangannya tersebut. Seketika saja, perasaan rindu yang sempat ia rasakan terhadap Shikamaru sirna dan tergantikan dengan perasaan emosi yang begitu meluap-luap di dalam dadanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, karena Temari benar-benar tidak berminat untuk melakukan perdebatan dengan Shikamaru saat ini. Namun, sialnya Shikamaru telah terlebih dahulu menahannya sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup sepenuhnya.

" _Tsk_ ,Lepaskan bocah!" Perintah Temari tegas seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak Nona! Saat ini aku perlu berbicara kepadamu," tolak Shikamaru seraya menatap Temari dengan penuh keseriusan.

" _Tch_ , Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan diantara kita, bocah!" Temari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong pintu dari arah dalam kamarnya, namun tak berhasil karena Shikamaru begitu kuat menahan pintu kamarnya dari arah luar.

" _Mendokusei_ ~...Biarkan aku masuk, Nona! Jika tidak, aku akan mendorong paksa pintu kamarmu ini!" Ancam Shikamaru kepada Temari.

"Heh, Coba saja! Kau tak akan bisa bocah!" Ucap Temari meremehkan ancaman Shikamaru, seraya terus mengerahkan kekuatan tangannya untuk mendorong pintu kamarnya agar tertutup.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya jengah karena sikap keras kepala Temari. Tanpa merasa ragu sedikitpun, Shikamaru akhirnya mendorong paksa pintu kamar Temari.

Tubuh Temari yang begitu ringan, menyebabkannya terdorong kuat ke arah belakang sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Temari memekik kecil seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang akan segera mendera bagian tubuh belakangnya karena berbenturan langsung dengan lantai keramik kamarnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Temari merasakan sebuah pelukan erat pada pinggang rampingnya serta tubuhnya berputar dengan begitu cepat, sebelum akhirnya Temari terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh kekar seseorang.

Temari menyadari jika sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya saat ini adalah Shikamaru. Ya, memangnya siapa lagi orang terdekat yang berada di sekitar kamar Temari, jika bukan Shikamaru-yang juga merupakan tersangka utama dalam tindakan untuk mencelakai Temari beberapa detik yang lalu.

Namun, yang Temari tidak mengerti adalah mengapa ia merasakan suatu benda kenyal namun sedikit kasar menempel pada pemukaan bibirnya saat ini?

Apa? Benda kenyal?

Spontan, Temari membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar tatkala ia menyadari jika benda kenyal yang menempel pada bibirnya merupakan bibir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Temari. Namun, sepertinya Shikamaru tampak berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dibalik wajah acuhnya.

Jujur saja, sentuhan intim di bibirnya tersebut seketika saja menghantarkan rangsangan menyenangkan pada seluruh tubuhnya, membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya menginginkan sentuhan yang jauh lebih dalam dan hangat dari bibir ranum Temari.

' _Mendokusei~... Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!_ ' Keluh Shikamaru menggeram seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat di atas punggung mungil Temari, berusaha menahan hasrat-yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri pikirannya-untuk melumat habis bibir tunangannya tersebut.

"Nona, menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku," gumam Shikamaru pelan, membuat bibirnya bergerak kecil di atas permukaan bibir Temari.

"Kyaaaa~... Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapku, bocah?!" Teriak Temari histeris seraya beranjak dari atas tubuh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Hah~...Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengubur diri di dalam selimut seperti itu, Nona?" Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seraya menghembuskan napasnya frustasi menghadapi sikap tunangannya yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"..." Temari hanya terdiam tak menanggapi perkataan tunangannya tersebut. Temari benar-benar bingung bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Shikamaru setelah insiden ciuman pertama mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Entah mengapa perasaannya saat ini terasa begitu campur aduk antara perasaan malu, kesal, marah, sedih dan bahagia.

Temari merasa malu karena aksi saling mendorong pintu kamarnya beberapa saat yang lalu, ternyata menyebabkan terjadinya ciuman pertama antara Temari dan Shikamaru, dengan cara yang sangat tidak romantis sekali.

Terlebih lagi, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan intim dengan bibir seorang pria. Rasanya Temari tak 'kan sanggup untuk menatap wajah Shikamaru yang akan mengingatkannya pada insiden tak terduga ini.

Di sisi lain, gadis cantik itu merasa kesal dan marah karena ciuman pertamanya bersama Shikamaru, terjadi saat dirinya tengah bermasalah dengan tunangannya tersebut.

Selain itu, ia juga merasa sedih karena ciuman pertamanya terjadi sebelum mereka benar-benar saling jatuh cinta-atau lebih tepatnya sebelum Shikamaru jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Namun, perasaan bahagia-lah yang lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Temari merasa bahagia karena ciuman pertamanya dilakukan dengan sosok pemuda yang mulai ia cintai saat ini.

Tanpa sadar, gadis _blonde_ itu mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis tatkala pikirannya kembali membayangkan sensasi sentuhan bibir Shikamaru yang terasa begitu hangat pada permukaan bibirnya, bahkan kehangatannya tak juga pudar sampai detik ini.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Apa kau tidak ingin membahas mengenai rencana berkemahmu itu, Nona?" Merasa lelah untuk membujuk tunangannya agar keluar dari bungkusan selimut tebalnya, Shikamaru pun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai hal yang memang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Temari.

Ah, benar juga! Mengenai rencana berkemah itu, Temari telah memutuskan bahwa dia ...

"Tidak! Aku tidak jadi ikut," tegas Temari lirih dari balik selimut tebal miliknya.

... membatalkan rencana liburannya untuk berkemah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya akhir pekan nanti.

"Huh, Apa kau membatalkannya karena aku menolak untuk ikut bersamamu, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas.

Temari tampak terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya gadis cantik itu mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Bukan! Hanya saja _mood_ -ku berubah menjadi buruk karena seseorang," ucap Temari datar, namun tak memungkiri bahwa gadis _blonde_ itu tengah melayangkan ejekan kepada tunangan pemalasnya itu.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Tayuya _Senpai_ , Nona?" Shikamaru tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia langsung mencetuskan salah satu dugaan terkuatnya kepada tunangan _blonde_ -nya itu.

Entah mengapa, terdapat keinginan kuat untuk mengetahui alasan Temari yang bersikap menghindarinya saat ini.

"..." Temari kembali terdiam seraya menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. ' _Ya, mood-ku memang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buruk setelah Tayuya mengajakmu untuk makan siang, bocah! Terlebih lagi, ucapanmu yang menyetujui ajakannya, entah mengapa membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Rasanya, aku tidak dapat menerima jika kau bisa meluangkan waktu bersamanya, sementara kau mengabaikanku selama dua bulan ini,_ ' lirih Temari menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru di dalam hatinya.

"Hei, Apakah itu benar, Nona?" Shikamaru menatap penuh selidik ke arah gumpalan selimut yang membungkus sosok tunangannya di atas ranjang berlapis seprai berwarna kuning keemasan.

"..." Temari tampak menghembuskan napasnya berat di balik selimut. Ia merasa bingung apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau tidak kepada Shikamaru.

Tapi, jujur saja Temari tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Shikamaru saat ini semakin berlarut-larut dan akhirnya membuat hubungan diantara mereka menjadi semakin buruk.

Ya, mungkin sebaiknya Temari mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Shikamaru, agar tunangannya itu dapat mengintrospeksi dirinya atas kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan kepada Temari.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Jawablah Nona! Jangan terus menerus menghindariku seperti ini!" Kali ini Shikamaru tampak tak sabar menghadapi sikap diam Temari.

" _Tsk_ , Kenapa kau jadi sangat cerewet sekali sih, bocah?!" Protes Temari berdecak kesal seraya menyibak kasar selimut tebal yang sedari tadi membalut tubuhnya.

"Karena aku butuh alasan mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja bersikap menghindariku, Nona!" Ucap Shikamaru menatap penuh keseriusan ke arah tunangannya.

"Hah~... Tentu saja karena kau telah melakukan kesalahan terhadapku, bodoh!" Cibir Temari mendesah lelah seraya memicingkan kedua matanya tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Huh? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadapmu, Nona?" Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya terhadap Temari.

"Astaga! Kau pikir mengabaikan tunanganmu sendiri dan tak menghubungiku selama dua bulan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, Hah?! Kau telah melalaikan kewajibanmu sebagai tunanganku, bocah! _Tch_ ,Sepertinya kau terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan _partner_ kerjamu itu, sampai-sampai kau melupakan tunanganmu sendiri, eh?" Temari memberikan penjelasan kepada Shikamaru dengan penuh emosi.

Shikamaru tampak tertegun atas penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh tunangannya tersebut. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, hanya karena ia mengetahui jika sebenarnya Temari mengharapkan keberadaannya selama dua bulan ini.

Tapi, Shikamaru tak bisa terus menerus terbuai dengan rasa nyaman yang tengah melanda hatinya saat ini, karena sepertinya tunangannya itu telah salah paham kepadanya.

"Hah~... Konyol sekali jika kau berpikir aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan bersenang-senang bersama Tayuya _Senpai_ , Nona!" Shikamaru mendesah lelah atas kesalahpahaman tunangannya tersebut. "Kami selalu bersama-sama karena memang dia adalah _partner_ kerjaku dalam melakukan penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan. Lagipula, aku tidak menghubungimu selama ini karena aku benar-benar sibuk bekerja, Nona. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kepadamu tadi siang," Shikamaru terlihat lebih tenang dalam memberikan penjelasan kepada Temari.

" _Tch_ , Selalu saja kau menjadikan kesibukan pekerjaanmu sebagai alasan, bocah!" Temari berdecih sinis. Rasanya, ia benar-benar bosan mendengar alasan yang sama keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Itu bukanlah sebuah alasan, Nona. Tapi, itu adalah kenyataannya. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa ikut denganku ke TKP akhir pekan nanti dan membuktikan jika aku sama sekali tidak membual mengenai kesibukan pekerjaanku, Nona," ucap Shikamaru memberikan tawaran kepada Temari untuk mengamati secara langsung kegiatan penyelidikan kasus yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

"Huh, Memangnya boleh jika aku ikut bersamamu ke TKP?" Tanya Temari seraya menatap ragu ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hm, Aku tidak memiliki cara lain untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan bodohmu itu, selain dengan mengajakmu untuk melihat langsung kesibukan pekerjaanku, Nona," ucap Shikamaru seraya melayangkan sebuah seringaian ejekan kepada Temari.

" _Tsk_ ,Sialan kau!" Decak Temari kesal seraya melemparkan bantal tidurnya ke arah wajah Shikamaru, yang sialnya meleset.

Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Temari merasa lega karena pada akhirnya nanti ia dan Shikamaru akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama.

.

.

.

Temari tampak tertegun tatkala mendapati tunangan pemalasnya-yang menurutnya selama ini tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk hidup-telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok detektif genius yang terlihat begitu berwibawa dan penuh keseriusan dalam menyelidiki serta menemukan bukti-bukti pembunuhan di TKP yang saat ini tengah mereka kunjungi.

Sedari tadi, Temari hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang tengah berkonsentrasi untuk menyelidiki keadaan di TKP, dengan diiringi perasaan kagum yang melanda hatinya terhadap sosok tunangannya tersebut.

Rupanya, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak membual akan kesibukan pekerjaannya. Memang dibutuhkan ketelitian dan konsentrasi tinggi untuk melakukan penyelidikan di TKP seperti ini. Ah, seketika saja perasaan bersalah menyusup ke dalam hati gadis _blonde_ itu.

Shikamaru tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan tatkala ia mendapati sebuah _flashdisk_ yang tersembunyi di bawah lemari besar yang berada di sana. Ya, itu adalah sebuah barang bukti berharga dari kasus pembunuhan yang tengah ia tangani saat ini, yang akan mengungkap sang pelaku utama pembunuhan seorang wanita pemilik salah satu perusahaan farmasi terkenal di Tokyo.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Shikamaru?" Tanya Tayuya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Shikamaru dan Temari.

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka yang terbesit di hati Temari tatkala gadis bersurai _pink_ pucat itu menghampiri dirinya dan Shikamaru.

"Sebuah bukti yang tentunya akan mengungkap kebenaran yang tersembunyi di balik kasus pembunuhan ini, _Senpai_ ," ucap Shikamaru menyeringai tipis ke arah Tayuya, seraya menunjukkan barang bukti-yang selama ini luput dari pemeriksaan para petugas kepolisian-dengan bangga.

"Kau sudah berhasil menemukannya, Shikamaru?" Tayuya tampak menatap tak percaya ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Hah~... Akhirnya kasus yang melelahkan ini dapat terselesaikan juga," ucap Tayuya mendesah penuh kelegaan seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Shikamaru memanggil salah satu anggota kepolisian yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri dan meminta pria besurai coklat itu untuk mengantarkan _flashdisk_ kepada Tim KIT Forensik Kepolisian Tokyo, agar mereka secepatnya dapat mengolah data yang terdapat di dalam _flashdisk_ tersebut.

"Hei, Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita makan siang bersama, Shikamaru?" Usul Tayuya kepada rekan kerjanya yang telah selesai memberikan instruksi kepada anggota kepolisian yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Dada Temari bergemuruh tak nyaman saat Tayuya mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Shikamaru. Entah mengapa, hatinya masih terasa sensitif jika menyangkut hubungan Shikamaru dengan Tayuya.

Shikamaru tampak terdiam dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat ke atas. Kedua _onyx_ -nya menatap ke arah dua orang gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Shikamaru dapat menangkap dengan sangat jelas ekspresi sendu yang terukir pada paras cantik tunangannya.

Shikamaru mengerti jika gadis _blonde_ itu tak ingin mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka bersama dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi dengan Tayuya.

Biar bagaimana pun, Shikamaru tidak ingin jika Temari kembali bersikap menghindarinya seperti sebelumnya.

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Shikamaru pun menanggapi ajakan Tayuya.

" _Gomen_ _Senpai_. Tapi, aku telah memesan tempat di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang berdua bersama tunanganku ini," ucap Shikamaru tersenyum canggung kepada Tayuya, seraya merangkul pinggang ramping Temari.

Temari tampak tertegun atas perkataan dan perlakuan Shikamaru kepadanya. Gadis itu menatap penuh arti ke arah wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu tampan, tanpa adanya ekspresi malas terukir disana.

Perasaan Temari berdesir hangat dan perutnya terasa begitu bergejolak menyenangkan. Ia tahu jika perkataan Shikamaru terhadap Tayuya tidaklah benar-karena memang Shikamaru belum memesan tempat di sebuah restoran untuk acara makan siang mereka-dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia karena Shikamaru sudah berusaha untuk menghargai perasaannya.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Shikamaru, Temari- _san_. Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah, aku akan meminta Sakon saja untuk menemaniku makan siang," Tayuya tersenyum canggung seraya mengerling kecil ke arah pasangan tunangan yang saat ini terlihat begitu mesra di mata Tayuya. Tayuya pun segera bergegas untuk pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Apakah kau sudah lapar, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Tayuya pada wajah tunangannya.

"Terima kasih," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Temari justru mengucapkan kata terima kasih-yang baru pertama kalinya ia ucapkan terhadap tunangannya tersebut, seraya tersenyum tulus kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak terpesona oleh senyuman cantik tunangannya tersebut. Kenapa ia begitu suka melihat senyuman Temari yang terasa begitu menghangatkan hatinya?

Kenapa gadis itu selalu berhasil menghantarkan perasaan asing pada hatinya? Perasaan asing yang begitu nyaman dan mendebarkan, yang membuat Shikamaru tak dapat berhenti memikirkan sosok tunangan menyebalkannya itu.

Apakah sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Temari? Benarkah?

Tapi jika benar ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Temari, bagaimana perasaan Temari yang sebenarnya kepadanya saat ini?

Apakah gadis itu juga sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?

Bolehkah Shikamaru mengartikan jika semua tuntutan yang dilayangkan gadis itu adalah merupakan perwujudan dari perasaan khusus yang dimiliki Temari terhadapnya?

Entahlah, Shikamaru juga tak cukup yakin atas pemikirannya tersebut. Mungkin yang terpenting saat ini adalah menjalani apa adanya hubungan mereka dan belajar untuk lebih saling menerima keberadaan satu sama lain.

Shikamaru balas tersenyum lembut kepada Temari. "Aa, Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Nona?"

"Tentu!" Ucap Temari menyetujui seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang tampak begitu menawan.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Temari semakin sering menemani Shikamaru untuk melakukan penyelidikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan di setiap akhir pekan.

Tentu saja, Shikamaru dibuat kebingungan karena Temari selalu ingin menemaninya saat melakukan pekerjaan di akhir pekan. Bukankah pada awalnya, Shikamaru mengajak Temari ke TKP hanya karena Shikamaru ingin membuktikan kepada tunangannya itu mengenai kesibukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif?

Lantas, kenapa gadis itu justru malah menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai kegiatan wajibnya setiap minggu?

Ya, Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Hanya saja, selama ia melakukan penyelidikan di TKP maka selama itu pula ia akan mengacuhkan keberadaan tunangannya tersebut.

Tentu saja, Shikamaru akan jauh lebih berkonsentrasi terhadap kasus pembunuhan yang tengah ia tangani daripada Temari.

Namun, sepertinya Temari tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena gadis itu selalu tampak begitu antusias saat melihatnya bekerja.

Terlebih lagi, pernyataan Temari yang ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan berkuliah di jurusan hukum Universitas Tokyo, membuat Shikamaru semakin tercengang karenanya.

Temari mengatakan jika ia benar-benar tertarik untuk menggeluti profesi yang sama seperti Shikamaru, setelah selama ini memperhatikan Shikamaru bekerja.

Dengan begitu, ia dapat menggeser posisi Tayuya sebagai _partner_ kerja tunangannya tersebut, pikir Temari.

Ya, meskipun hal tersebut akan terwujud dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun, Temari sama sekali tidak akan menyerah terhadap impiannya itu.

Diam-diam, Shikamaru tersenyum di dalam hatinya karena keinginan Temari tersebut.

Temari pun meminta Shikamaru untuk menjadi guru privatnya setiap malam-setelah Shikamaru selesai dengan pekerjaannya-karena ujian akhir sekolahnya dan juga ujian seleksi masuk Universitas Tokyo telah hampir tiba.

Kali ini, Shikamaru sama sekali tak mengeluh atas permintaan Temari tersebut. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa lelah karena telah seharian bekerja di TKP, tapi Shikamaru tetap fokus untuk mengajari tunangannya tersebut.

"Hei, Cepat buatkan soal matematika untukku, bocah!" Pinta Temari seraya mengulurkan sebuah kertas kosong ke arah Shikamaru.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shikamaru pun meraih kertas kosong tersebut dan dengan gesit menggerakkan pulpennya untuk menulis dua puluh soal matematika tanpa mengambil satu pun contoh soal dari buku paket matematika Temari, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit.

"Ini," Shikamaru kembali menyerahkan kertas yang telah terisi soal itu kepada Temari.

"Apa? Kau sudah selesai membuat soalnya?" Temari tampak mengernyit ragu ke arah tunangannya. Ia menduga jika Shikamaru telah asal-asalan dalam membuat soal matematika untuknya.

Namun, sayangnya dugaannya tidak terbukti karena soal-soal yang terpampang pada kertas itu adalah soal-soal yang tingkat kesulitannya sangat rumit.

Astaga! Tunangannya itu ternyata memang seorang genius sejati, eh?

"Hei, Bo-..." Temari tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya tatkala kedua manik indahnya mendapati tunangannya yang telah terlelap dengan menyanggakan kepala bersurai nanasnya pada meja belajarnya.

Alih-alih merasa kesal karena Shikamaru tertidur pada saat mengajarinya, Temari justru berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil selimut kecil miliknya dan menyampirkannya pada punggung lebar Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang tampak kelelahan. Ya, sepertinya ia akan membiarkan tunangannya untuk beristirahat sejenak malam ini.

Temari pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya dengan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru. Dalam hati, Temari menggerutu kesal karena soal-soal tersebut benar-benar sulit untuk dikerjakan.

.

.

.

"Hei, Bocah! Bangunlah!" Seru Temari seraya mengguncang-guncangkan pelan bahu kiri Shikamaru, berusaha untuk membangunkan tunangannya tersebut.

Terdengar lengguhan kecil dari mulut Shikamaru, sebelum akhirnya kedua kelopak mata sayu pemuda itu terbuka dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Hoam~... Ada apa, Nona?" Shikamaru tampak menguap lebar seraya menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, membuat selimut kecil yang berada di punggungnya merosot ke bawah.

Shikamaru menatap heran ke arah selimut kecil itu, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis tatkala menyadari jika Temari lah yang telah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ini, semuanya sudah selesai aku kerjakan," Temari menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bergumam kecil seraya meraih kertas yang diulurkan oleh tunangannya tersebut. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru melihat semua hasil pekerjaan Temari atas soal-soal matematika yang telah ia berikan sebelumnya.

Tak sampai waktu lima menit, Shikamaru sudah selesai memeriksa semua jawaban Temari dengan memberikan tiga tanda silang besar pada jawaban yang salah dan menuliskan cara penyelesaian serta jawaban yang benar dari ketiga soal tersebut.

"Cukup bagus, Nona. Kau hanya tinggal mempelajari lebih dalam mengenai ketiga soal ini," Shikamaru kembali menyerahkan kertas hasil pekerjaan Temari.

Temari tampak tertegun melihat tunangannya yang begitu gesit dalam memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya. Padahal butuh waktu satu jam setengah bagi Temari untuk mengerjakan dua puluh soal matematika rumit tersebut. Tapi, pemuda itu dapat dengan mudah memeriksa jawabannya.

Hah~... Lagi-lagi Temari dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh tindakan dan kegeniusan tunangannya tersebut. Sepertinya, perasaan cinta yang ia miliki terhadap Shikamaru terasa semakin dalam dan dalam saja setiap harinya.

Namun, suatu perasaan gelisah pun terkadang menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya tatkala memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya terhadapnya.

Apakah Shikamaru juga memiliki perasaan cinta kepadanya, seperti ia yang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona sang pemuda Nara?

Bagaimana jika Shikamaru tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya? Apa yang harus Temari lakukan terhadap hatinya?

Jujur saja, Temari tak ingin terus menerus menjalani perjodohan ini tanpa adanya kejelasan perasaan di antara mereka berdua.

Apakah Temari harus bersikap egois seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap Shikamaru dengan meminta tunangannya itu untuk mencintainya?

Bisakah jika Temari bersikap seperti itu?

Kedua iris _teal_ indahnya menatap penuh arti ke arah Shikamaru. "Hei, Jika nanti aku lulus ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku sebagai hadiah kelulusanku yah, bocah!" Ucap Temari seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Huh? Ke-..."

"Dan kau sama sekali tak boleh menolak permintaanku nanti, mengerti?!" Temari cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Shikamaru yang sepertinya akan melayangkan kata-kata protesnya, seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak mendesah pasrah atas ucapan tunangannya tersebut. " _Mendokusei_ ~... Baiklah, Nona," ucap Shikamaru patuh, membuat Temari tersenyum lebar karenanya.

.

.

.

Aura kebahagiaan tampak memancar kuat dari tubuh gadis _blonde_ tersebut tatkala ia mendapati namanya tertera pada papan pengumuman kelulusan hasil ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo.

Cepat-cepat, gadis cantik itu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi tunangannya.

" _Hei, Bocah! Aku lulus ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku nanti ya, bocah!_ " Temari tampak begitu antusias menagih hadiah kelulusan dari Shikamaru.

" _Aa, Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Nona. Huh, Aku rasa seharusnya kau mentraktirku karena telah berhasil lulus ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo,_ " sindir Shikamaru kepada Temari.

" _Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu sebelum aku mengatakan permintaanku kepadamu, bocah! Lagipula, uang yang kau berikan dulu masih utuh di dalam laci meja belajarku,_ " Temari tertawa penuh kepuasan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei~... Itu artinya kau tidak benar-benar mentraktirku, Nona!_ " Protes Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ atas perkataan Temari.

" _Terserah aku saja, bocah!_ " Timpal Temari acuh.

" _Hah~... Baiklah. Kita bertemu nanti malam saja, Nona. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan penyelidikanku terlebih dahulu hari ini,_ " ucap Shikamaru memutuskan kapan waktu mereka bisa bertemu.

" _Oke!_ " Ucap Temari menyetujui keputusan Shikamaru seraya mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas, setelah sebelumnya ia memasukkan segarpu spageti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Huh? I-Itu akan kukatakan nanti setelah kita pulang ke kediaman Sabaku, bocah!" Ucap Temari gugup seraya membersihkan kedua sudut bibirnya-yang dipenuhi oleh bumbu spageti-dengan kain serbet.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Temari kehilangan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya yang telah ia pendam selama dua bulan ini kepada Shikamaru.

Padahal, tadi siang Temari terlihat begitu bersemangat dan merasa tak sabar untuk segera mencetuskan permintaannya yang menginginkan perasaan Shikamaru untuk mencintainya.

" _Mendokusei~_... Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, Nona? Dengan begitu kita dapat membeli langsung barang yang kau inginkan di _Mall_ ini," keluh Shikamaru menatap bosan ke arah Temari, seraya kembali mengisi mulutnya dengan spageti.

" _Tsk_ , Bodoh! Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu jika permintaanku itu adalah sebuah barang, Hah?!" Temari berdecak kesal seraya mendelik tajam ke arah tunangannya tersebut.

"Huh? Lantas?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku akan mengatakan permintaanku setelah kita pulang! Apa kau tuli, bocah?" Ucap Temari emosi kepada Shikamaru. Hal itu dilakukan Temari, semata-mata hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup yang tengah melanda hatinya saat ini.

"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi telingaku akan benar-benar tuli karena suara teriakanmu itu, Nona," cibir Shikamaru menyeringai kecil seraya menggosok sebelah telinganya yang terasa berdengung akibat suara lengkingan tunangan _blonde_ -nya.

" _Tsk_ , Sialan kau!" Temari melemparkan kain serbet miliknya ke arah wajah Shikamaru, dimana kejadiannya sama persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Detektif muda itu dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya dan dengan kesadaran penuh menggunakan kain serbet-yang sebelumnya telah digunakan oleh Temari-untuk membersihkan kedua sudut bibir tegasnya dari bumbu spageti yang masih tertinggal disana.

Kedua pipi Temari tampak bersemu merah melihat tunangannya melakukan hal tersebut, karena hal itu mengingatkannya akan ciuman pertama mereka yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil di dalam hatinya, atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin bernostalgia dengan _moment_ pertemuan pertamanya dengan Temari.

Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis cantik bertemperamen tinggi itu.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," salam Temari tatkala dirinya dan Shikamaru memasuki ruang keluarga Sabaku.

" _Okaeri_. Sayang lihatlah siapa yang tengah berkunjung ke sini," ucap Ayah Temari seraya menunjuk ke arah sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah duduk pada sofa di hadapannya.

" _Kami-sama_ , Sasori- _Nii_!" Seru Temari menatap tak percaya terhadap keberadaan kakak sepupunya, seraya melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah Sasori, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tampak penasaran akan keberadaan pemuda _baby face_ itu.

"Hai, Lama tidak bertemu, Temari- _chan_ ," Sasori tersenyum tipis seraya beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk menyambut adik sepupunya yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Kemana saja kau selama tiga tahun ini, Sasori- _Nii_? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Temari langsung menghamburkan dirinya untuk memeluk erat tubuh kekar Sasori, yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan seseorang-yang tengah memperhatikan adegan intim keduanya dari arah belakang-menjadi sedikit tak nyaman.

"Hm. Aku juga sangat meridukanmu, Temari- _chan_. Maaf aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahku di Amerika," Sasori tampak mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil yang tampak begitu mempesona, seraya mengusap lembut punggung mungil Temari.

"Huh, Lantas kenapa sekarang kau kembali ke Jepang? Memangnya kuliahmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Temari penasaran seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Sasori.

"Tidak. _Kaa-san_ sakit jadi aku kembali ke Jepang untuk melihat keadaannya. Kebetulan kuliahku sedang libur akhir semester jadi sekalian saja aku berlibur di sini," ucap Sasori memberikan penjelasan kepada Temari mengenai keberadaannya di Jepang.

"Apa? _Baa-san_ sakit?" Temari tampak terkejut karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hal tersebut.

"Ya, tapi keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Temari- _chan_ ," ucap Sasori seraya menepuk sayang pucuk kepala pirang Temari.

"Aa, Aku mengerti Sasori- _Nii_ ," Temari menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya mendesah lega karena keadaan bibinya sudah membaik.

"Sasori, perkenalkan pemuda ini adalah calon menantuku, Nara Shikamaru," dengan bangga Ayah Temari memperkenalkan Shikamaru kepada Sasori. "Dan Shikamaru, perkenalkan dia ini adalah Akasuna Sasori, putra angkat dari adik perempuanku," kali ini Ayah Temari memperkenalkan Sasori kepada Shikamaru.

" _Tou-san_ , kenapa kau berkata seperti itu tentang Sasori- _Nii_?!" Protes Temari tidak terima jika kakak sepupunya-yang begitu disayanginya-diperkenalkan sebagai putra angkat dari bibinya.

"Hm, Tidak apa-apa Temari- _chan_ ," Sasori tersenyum tenang seraya mengusap lembut bahu mungil Temari. Sasori pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Shikamaru. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nara- _san_ ," namun kata-katanya benar-benar tak sesuai dengan tindakannya, karena Sasori justru melayangkan tatapan tak bersahabat seraya menyeringai tipis ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aa," dengan perasaan tak nyaman, Shikamaru pun menjabat tangan putih yang terulur di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru merasa jika pemuda bernama Sasori itu tampak tak suka akan keberadaannya di tengah-tengah keluarga Sabaku.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Sasori ke Jepang. Selama itu pula, Shikamaru tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Temari karena sosok tunangannya itu terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak sepupunya-ah, atau mungkin Sasori lah yang sengaja mendominasi waktu luang Temari agar Shikamaru tak berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Temari?

Entahlah, yang jelas Shikamaru tidak terlalu menyukai kakak sepupu angkat tunangannya itu.

Namun, melihat Temari yang begitu antusias terhadap kedatangan Sasori, Shikamaru pun tak ingin ambil pusing dengan memikirkan sikap Sasori yang kurang bersahabat terhadapnya.

Ya, selama Temari dapat tersenyum dan merasa senang, maka Shikamaru akan berusaha untuk merelakan waktu kebersamaan mereka yang kembali mulai merenggang.

Shikamaru tampak mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Temari karena ada hal penting yang harus ia beritahukan kepada Temari mengenai pekerjaannya.

" _Moshi-moshi. Ada apa, bocah?_ " Seru Temari menjawab panggilan telepon dari Shikamaru, seraya menutup sebelah telinganya karena suasana _Disneyland_ Tokyo yang begitu ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan para pengunjung yang tengah menikmati wahana ekstrim di sana.

" _Nona, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahukan kepada-..._ " Shikamaru tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia telah terlebih dahulu mendengar suara seorang pemuda di seberang sana.

" _Temari-chan, ini minumanmu_. _Hei, bagaimana jika kita naik_ _roller coaster setelah ini?_ " Usul pemuda yang Shikamaru yakini adalah Akasuna Sasori. Shikamaru mendengus kecil di dalam hatinya karena pemuda berambut merah itu selalu saja tepat waktu untuk mengganggu saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Temari.

Tentu saja, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Shikamaru mengalaminya. Selama dua minggu ini, setiap Shikamaru menghubungi Temari, selalu saja ada Sasori yang mengatakan berbagai macam ajakan kepada tunangannya, sehingga membuat Temari terpaksa mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka untuk menuruti ajakan kakak sepupunya.

" _Ah, Tentu saja Sasori-Nii. Terima kasih untuk minumannya,_ " Shikamaru dapat mendengar nada keceriaan dalam nada suara Temari. " _Hei, Bocah!_ _Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti ya?_ " Secara halus, Temari meminta Shikamaru untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

" _Aa, Baiklah aku mengerti, Nona. Sampai jumpa nanti,_ " ucap Shikamaru memaklumi kesibukan Temari yang tengah bersenang-senang dengan kakak sepupu angkatnya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Temari mengenai pemindahan tugasnya ke _Hokkaido_ nanti malam.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, malam ini Temari merasa begitu merindukan sosok tunangan pemalasnya. Sudah tiga minggu ia tidak pergi menemui Shikamaru karena terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kakak sepupu angkatnya-yang hanya tinggal selama sebulan di Jepang.

Dan sudah satu minggu pula, Temari tidak terlibat komunikasi dengan Shikamaru di telepon. Sebenarnya Temari tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena ia berpikir jika Shikamaru tengah benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sama seperti dulu ketika Shikamaru mengabaikannya selama dua bulan setelah mereka pulang berlibur dari _Maldives_.

Temari juga tak berusaha untuk menghubungi Shikamaru karena ia tak ingin menganggu kesibukan pekerjaan Shikamaru.

Namun, perasaan rindunya kali ini benar-benar mendorong hatinya untuk pergi menemui detektif muda itu.

Tidak, Temari tidak akan memberitahu Shikamaru bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, Temari akan langsung menemui Shikamaru di kediaman Nara besok malam, atau mungkin ia akan menginap di sana jika seandainya Shikamaru belum pulang dari pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Temari tampak mendesah kecewa tatkala calon Ibu mertuanya memberitahunya bahwa Shikamaru tengah berada di _Hokkaido_ karena atasannya memindah tugaskannya ke kantor kepolisian yang ada di sana selama satu tahun.

Seketika saja, Temari merasa menyesal tatkala ia menyadari jika satu minggu yang lalu Shikamaru sempat ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal kepadanya. Dan rupanya hal penting inilah yang ingin detektif muda itu sampaikan kepada Temari.

Hah~... Kenapa Temari begitu bodoh karena ia tidak memberikan Shikamaru kesempatan untuk mengatakan keperluannya terlebih dahulu saat itu?

Lantas apa yang harus Temari lakukan sekarang?

Rasanya ia belum bisa menerima jika dirinya harus berpisah selama satu tahun dengan tunangannya tersebut.

Apakah ia harus menyusul Shikamaru ke _Hokkaido_?

Ya, sepertinya Temari memang harus menemui Shikamaru di sana, untuk melepaskan perasaan rindunya karena selama satu tahun ke depan ia tidak dapat lagi bertemu Shikamaru secara intens.

Sasori-yang sebelumnya bersikeras ingin mengantar Temari ke kediaman Nara-hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya pasrah tatkala ia mendapati ekspresi sendu yang terukir pada wajah Temari setelah gadis cantik itu mendengar tentang kepergian tunangannya ke _Hokkaido_.

Hah~... Sepertinya Sasori memang harus mulai merelakan perasaan khusus yang ia rasakan terhadap adik sepupunya sendiri sejak mereka masih kecil, karena ia dapat merasakan jika Temari telah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada pemuda bernama Shikamaru-yang sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tidak begitu ia sukai keberadaannya di dekat Temari.

Ya, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat bagi Sasori. Tapi, demi bisa melihat Temari bahagia maka ia pun akan melepaskan semua perasaan spesial yang ia tanam kepada Temari dan membiarkan Temari jatuh ke pelukan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan keluar dari _lift_ -dengan langkah lelah-tatkala dirinya telah sampai di lantai lima gedung apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya selama bekerja di _Hokkaido_.

Entah mengapa, selama seminggu ini Shikamaru tidak dapat fokus terhadap penyelidikan yang ia lakukan. Pikirannya selalu melayang kepada sosok tunangannya yang selama tiga minggu ini wujud raganya menghilang dari pandangan kedua _onyx_ -nya.

Ya, waktu telah berlalu satu minggu semenjak Shikamaru datang ke _Hokkaido_ tanpa memberitahu Temari. Selama itu pula, Shikamaru tak berusaha untuk menghubungi Temari karena rasanya percuma saja jika ia menelepon Temari jika ujung-ujungnya akan ada Sasori yang mengganggu mereka.

Seharusnya, Shikamaru tidak merasa masalah jika harus berpisah dengan tunangannya tersebut. Bukankah, sebelumnya mereka sempat tidak berkomunikasi dan tidak bertemu selama dua bulan lamanya?

Tapi, kenapa justru kali ini hati Shikamaru terasa begitu hampa tanpa keberadaan sosok Temari di sisinya saat ini? Apakah karena kali ini mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak yang cukup jauh, sehingga Shikamaru pun semakin merasa jauh dari tunangannya tersebut?

Atau karena perasaan khusus yang telah ia miliki terhadap Temari, sehingga membuatnya merasa begitu kehilangan sosok tunangannya tersebut?

Terlebih lagi, alasan mereka tidak dapat bertemu satu sama lain selama dua minggu kemarin adalah karena keberadaan Sasori yang begitu bersikap memonopoli sosok tunangannya.

Hah~... Sudahlah! Shikamaru benar-benar lelah memikirkan semua itu. Saat ini yang diinginkan Shikamaru adalah secepatnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya.

Shikamaru tampak akan menguap, sebelum akhirnya ia tahan karena terlalu terkejut mendapati sosok tunangannya tengah duduk bersandar seraya menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya yang berpangku di atas kedua lututnya, di depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

Shikamaru yakin jika Temari tengah tertidur saat ini. Spontan, Shikamaru pun menghampiri Temari dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Hei, Nona! Bangunlah!" Lirih Shikamaru seraya mengguncang pelan bahu mungil Temari, berusaha untuk membangunkan tunangannya tersebut. Kedua _onyx_ -nya menatap penuh kerinduan ke arah sosok tunangannya tersebut.

Tubuh Temari tampak menggeliat kecil, sebelum akhirnya gadis cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang telah membangunkannya.

"Ah, Rupanya kau sudah pulang, bocah," Temari mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut tatkala mendapati sosok Shikamaru di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nona? Kau ... menungguku?" Tanya Shikamaru ragu kepada Temari.

"Hm, Sejak tadi siang," jawab Temari ringan seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Shikamaru merasakan perasaan bersalah karenanya.

"Aa, Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Nona," ajak Shikamaru seraya menggenggam hangat telapak tangan kanan Temari untuk membantunya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tentang pemindahan tugasmu ke _Hokkaido_ , Shikamaru?" Tanya Temari hati-hati kepada Shikamaru, setelah sebelumnya ia meletakan cangkir teh miliknya di atas meja ruang tamu apartemen Shikamaru.

"Aa, Maaf. Keputusannya sangat mendadak, Nona. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenanganmu saat menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak sepupumu itu," jawab Shikamaru memberikan penjelasan seraya tersenyum kikuk ke arah Temari.

"Hah~... Rupanya benar jika aku yang salah disini yah," Temari mendesah lirih setelah mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Tidak ada siapapun yang salah disini. Lagipula, kita berdua sama-sama sibuk bukan?" Ucap Shikamaru berusaha bersikap bijaksana kepada Temari, seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala berkuncir empat tunangannya.

"Tidak. Aku menyadari jika aku telah mengabaikanmu setelah kedatangan Sasori- _Nii_ ke Jepang," Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Hm, Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Lagipula, kalian memang sudah lama tidak bertemu 'kan? Jangan terlalu serius menanggapi masalah ini, oke?" Ucap Shikamaru berpura-pura tidak merasa keberatan atas sikap Temari yang sedikit mengabaikannya karena keberadaan Sasori.

Namun, Temari masih saja setia memasang ekspresi sendu pada wajah cantiknya.

" _Mendokusei~_... Jangan memasang wajah cemberut terus seperti itu, Nona! Aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, sungguh," niat hati ingin memberikan kesan bahwa Shikamaru baik-baik saja, tapi justru hal tersebut malah mengundang jatuhnya air mata Temari.

Entahlah, ucapan Shikamaru membuat Temari merasa bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu dianggap penting oleh Shikamaru. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak marah karena ia telah mengabaikannya selama tiga minggu ini?

"Oi, Kenapa kau malah menangis, Nona?" Seru Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena Temari semakin terisak keras di hadapannya.

Tak kuat mendengar isakan pilu tunangannya, Shikamaru pun merangkul Temari ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Berusaha meredam suara tangis Temari dan juga menenangkan perasaan tunangannya-yang menurut Shikamaru-tidak terlalu baik.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru hati-hati seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Temari, setelah Temari menghentikan isakan tangisnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Temari ragu seraya mengusap kedua pelupuk matanya yang basah karena menangis.

"Hah~... Daripada kau bersedih terus seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak katakan saja apa permintaanmu terhadapku, Nona? Kau ingat, kau belum sempat mengatakan hadiah kelulusanmu itu 'kan?" Shikamaru berusaha menghibur Temari dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, jika nanti kau menolak permintaanku, itu hanya akan membuat _mood_ -ku semakin buruk saja, bocah!" Lirih Temari seraya menundukkan kepalanya ke arah bawah.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh menolak permintaanmu nanti, Nona?" Ucap Shikamaru seraya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau akan benar-benar mengabulkan keinginanku ini, bocah!" Ucap Temari meminta ketegasan dari Shikamaru.

"Hah~... Cepat katakan saja apa permintaanmu itu, Nona!" Shikamaru mendesah lelah menghadapi sikap dan perkataan Temari yang terlalu bertele-tele.

" _Tsk_ , Pokoknya kau harus berjanji dulu, bocah!" Desak Temari keras kepala.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Baiklah, aku berjanji akan benar-benar mengabulkan keinginan apapun yang kau minta terhadapku, Nona," ucap Shikamaru menyanggupi keinginan tunangannya tersebut.

Temari tampak terdiam seraya mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan apa yang menjadi keinginan spesialnya terhadap Shikamaru. Kedua iris _teal_ -nya tampak menatap lekat ke arah wajah Shikamaru.

"Aku berharap kau mencintaiku, Shikamaru," lirih Temari penuh harap kepada Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan singkat Shikamaru, sukses membuat dahi Temari berkedut kecil, merasa tersinggung karena Shikamaru rupanya tak menaruh perhatian atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

" _Tsk_ , Kau mendengarnya, bocah!" Decak Temari kesal kepada Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Tentu saja, aku dapat mendengar perkataanmu tadi dengan sangat jelas. Hanya saja, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh atas permintaanmu itu, Nona?" Shikamaru meminta kesungguhan Temari atas apa yang telah diucapkannya.

" _Kami-sama_! Memangnya kau lihat jika aku sedang bergurau kepadamu saat ini, bocah?" Geram Temari kesal karena Shikamaru tampak meragukan keinginannya.

"Aa," gumam Shikamaru salah tingkah.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau hanya bergumam seperti itu?! Cepat berikan jawabanmu, bo-..."

Ucapan Temari tertelan kembali karena Shikamaru telah terlebih dahulu mendaratkan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibir ranum Temari.

Temari merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang bibirnya. Namun, keterkejutannya itu tidak bertahan lama karena Temari dibuat terbuai oleh sapuan hangat bibir Shikamaru pada bibir bagian atasnya.

Temari pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Spontan, Temari melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Shikamaru. Begitu pun dengan Shikamaru yang memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

Temari tampak menekan tengkuk belakang Shikamaru, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka setelah sebelumnya Shikamaru melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan bergerak liar untuk menggoda lidah miliknya.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus bertahan untuk menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan yang tercipta dari perpagutan bibir keduanya, sebelum akhirnya pasokan udara yang menipis di dalam paru-paru mereka, membuat Shikamaru maupun Temari terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka.

"Hei, Apakah hal ini cukup dimengerti sebagai jawabanku, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengusap lembut sudut bibir Temari yang terasa basah karena air liur mereka yang bercampur saat berciuman tadi.

"Um," Temari menganggukkan kepalanya canggung ke arah Shikamaru, seraya berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena ciuman panas mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Tampak jelas rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya dengan sempurna.

" _Mendokusei_ ~... Benar-benar memalukan. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan permintaan seperti itu kepadamu, Nona. Sayangnya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu," keluh Shikamaru menyesali sikapnya yang kurang berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Temari.

"Hei, Kalau begitu cepat katakan kepadaku sekarang, Shikamaru," ucap Temari seraya melemparkan senyuman manis kepada tunangannya tersebut. Kedua manik indahnya tampak menatap penuh harap ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak tertegun oleh senyuman indah milik Temari. Ia pun turut membalas senyuman tunangannya tersebut, seraya menarik tubuh Temari ke dalam dekapan hangat dada bidangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari," ucap Shikamaru tulus seraya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Temari.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Shikamaru," Temari balas memeluk erat tubuh kekar Shikamaru, seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

Temari menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Shikamaru. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh kasih, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyatukan intim bibir mereka dan saling melumat lembut bibir pasangannya dengan begitu intens.

Dengan begini, Shikamaru dan Temari pun mulai mengawali hubungan pertunangan mereka dalam perasaan cinta yang tulus terhadap satu sama lain.

-FIN-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alhamdulillah akhirnya Hika bisa selesaikan fic ini juga setelah bingung harus menulis apa untuk endingnya Hehe ^^

Maaf, karena hanya ini yang bisa Hika berikan sebagai cerita penutup dari fic abal ini ^^ Maaf juga jika ceritanya sangat-sangat panjang dan menjenuhkan ^^

Terima kasih atas semua perhatian kalian semua yang tak pernah putus memberikan Hika semangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini ^^ Hika sayang kalian semua #muachhh #bighug

Terima kasih untuk semua _readers, silent readers, reviewers, favoriters and followers_. Hika sangat menghargai atas semua perhatian dan dukungan kalian terhadap fic ini ^^

Hika senang akhirnya bisa kenalan sama kalian semua, ShikaTema Shipper ^^ Makasih yah udha memberikan Hika kesempatan untuk menyumbang fic di fandom ini ^^ Hika sayang kalian semua ^^ #muachhhhh

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Balasan Review

 **Nnaraaa:** Makasih banyak yah Nnaraaa- _san_ udha mau menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, meskipun akhirnya fic ini berakhir dengan absurd-nya Hehe Semoga gak pusing yah baca kelanjutannya yang terasa aneh ini ^^ Makasih juga udha berkenan R &R dan juga semangatnya ^^ #muachh #salamperpisahan

 **GIANara:** Iya gak apa-apa kok GIANara- _san_ ^^ Makasih banyak udha berkenan R&R fic abal ini ^^ Semoga chapter terakhir ini gak mengecewakan yah Hehe #muachh #salamperpisahan

 **Kaori kamiya:** Makasih banyak yah Kaori- _san_ udha R&R lagi ^^ Hehe Tenang Temari udha gak sedih lagi kok disini ^^ Sekali lagi makasih yah udha berkenan baca fic ini ^^ #muachh #salamperpisahan

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Big Thanks To Panitia ShikaTema Event Day:_

 _ **Anisa Indah Nursanti, Yusvira Desviyanti, Cherry Mint Azzule, Tjhin Carla**_

 _Big Thanks To Reviewers:_

 _ **Rhein98, Hyelaflaf, abcd nara, Hijrana909, Nu shi Hottest Queens, hikarisyifaa, jfriska, mikahiro-shinra, Arum Junnie, hiku, endo wewe, Eiliyah Sakura, dara093, hiru nesaan, NaraTema, Hijrana909, sararapratiwi, Nnaraaa, Kaori kamiya, GIANara, L rie, Charlene Choi, hiki0717.**_

 _Big Thanks To Favoriters:_

 _ **Rhein98, Hyelaflaf, abcd nara, sararapratiwi, Nu shi Hottest Queens, I-chan 31, hikarisyifaa, hiru nesaan, malaikat008, sisimaulidtania96, Shelonia Park, NaraTema, L rie, Charlene Choi.**_

 _Big Thanks To Followers:_

 _ **Rhein98, Hyelaflaf, abcd nara, sararapratiwi, hikarisyifaa, Hijrana909, dara093, Nu shi Hottest Queens, Herocyn Akko, hiru nesaan, I-chan 31, Eiliyah Sakura, sisimaulidtania96, malaikat008, Shelonia Park, NaraTema, L rie, Indrikyu88, hiki0717.**_


End file.
